


the law of our being

by wrennette



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Clones rights, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, PDA, diners drive-ins and dives in a galaxy far far away, minor exhibitionism, subverting order 66 because i damn well feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 31,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Shorts exploring Cody and Obi-Wan's relationship through the "100 Ways To Say I love You" post from tumblr.





	1. Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100 Ways to Say I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353960) by tumblr. 



> Title nicked from Gandhi.
> 
> Usually I have a fic completed before I start posting. That is not the case here. I'll be writing and posting as the muse moves me, and won't be keeping any sort of set schedule for this fic.

The ride had been quiet so far, but that didn’t mean Cody had let his wariness fade. Technically, this was a diplomatic mission - _just a friendly chat_ , his General had said, pale eyes flashing with humour - but Cody had seen more than one supposedly non-combat mission go straight to poodoo in the blink of an eye before. His General could find trouble in a schoolyard - and likely had at least once before. Cody trusted General Kenobi with his life, but he didn’t trust the self-sacrificing _utreekov_ not to rush into danger without regard for his own wellbeing. 

The General was at the wheel, Cody riding shotgun. He kept his hand on his blaster rifle, and knew that his General was just as paranoid as himself. The city and spaceport had long faded into a point of light behind them, the secluded location of the talks still some hours ahead. It would be late before they arrived. 

As the kilometers passed beneath their skimmer, Cody noted the tell-tale signs of wear in Obi-Wan. To most, the Jedi would have looked unperturbed, serene as a still lake on a summer’s day. But Cody knew his Jedi will, recognized the tightening of the delicate skin around those keen blue eyes, the stiffening of those broad shoulders, the slightest downturn of that half-hidden mouth. 

“Pull over sir, let me drive for a while,” Cody said gently, breaking the silence that had settled so comfortable between them. 

“I’m alright,” Obi-Wan insisted, as Cody knew he would. _Utreekov_ , Cody couldn’t help but think fondly. 

“Be that as it may General, I’ll drive for a while,” Cody insisted, perfectly willing to outstubborn his Jedi if necessary. Obi-Wan sighed, but slowed the vehicle and veered out of the travel lanes, knowing that tone quite well. Sometimes it was easier to just give in, and now that he let himself feel it, he really was rather tired. They swapped places easily, and Cody deftly steered the skimmer back on route to their destination. 

The hum of the motor settled into soothing white noise, and Obi-Wan’s eyes slipped closed. He listed slightly, and settled with his head nestled against Cody’s firm shoulder. Cody couldn’t help but puff up a little at that, as always honoured by his Jedi’s implicit trust. He shifted slightly, taking one hand off the steering yoke to carefully detach his pauldron and biceps armour. Obi-Wan nuzzled closer with a soft exhale, sinking more deeply into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:  
> utreekov: fool, idiot, empty-headed


	2. It reminded me of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gift described is heavily inspired by the glass galaxies created by Satoshi Tomizu. More info and images [here](https://hypebeast.com/2015/11/mini-galaxy-glass-spheres)

It was a simple little thing at first glance, only a globe of glass that would barely fill the hollow in a man’s cupped palm. But trapped inside that globe was a miniature galaxy glittering with captured light. At the center a sphere of opalescent white-gold fire, and orbiting it flecks of rose and jade and aquamarine. Speckles of gold glimmered like stardust, suspended in the clear matrix. Nearby the artist deftly dipped and shaped molten glass into the perfect little microcosms. 

Signalling his brothers he would be fine and just wanted a closer look - that it was interest rather than trouble - Cody approached the stall. It was rare they got leave dirtside like this, and while Cody had been loathe to leave his General at first, said General had all but ordered him to take some time off and relax a bit. Never one to disobey his Jedi, Cody had acquiesced. Now, he let his eyes run over the variety of miniscule but complex creations laid on the dark velvet display cloth in the glassworker’s stall. 

With careful fingers, Cody lifted the small orb, watching how the light caught and sparkled in the glass. Blue, green, silvery; the colours of his Jedi’s expressive eyes. The rose of his cheeks when he was flush with exertion or livid at injustice. The gold and amber gleam of light on hair bleached bright by a half-hundred suns.

“How much?” Cody asked the being minding the stall. A price was named, and Cody nodded, weighing the little treasure in his hand. It was not inexpensive, but the artist was skilled, the work accomplished. And what other uses did he have for his pay? They weren’t given much for their service, but he’d touched little of the funds in his account, mainly using the credits to buy the occasional round at 79’s when they were on Coruscant. “I’ll take it,” he decided aloud, and handed over his credit chip. The little orb was soon swaddled in soft wrapping and tucked away in one of his belt pouches, almost no weight at all in truth but a pleasant warmth to turn over in his mind. 

The others accepted him back into their company without comment, and he spent the day in friendly camaraderie with his brothers. The contentment of that time spent in warm companionship carried up as he retired to the officer’s mess that evening, his leave ended. He ate his meal, then went to the ready room, where he was unsurprised to find his Jedi poring over reports, head cradled in hand. 

“You look like you could use some leave yourself sir,” Cody said by way of greeting, seeing how Obi-Wan’s skin had gone almost translucent with lack of exposure, the hollows that shadowed his cheeks and the dark bags of lost sleep beneath his eyes. 

“Hello Cody, back already?” Obi-Wan said, the line of his shoulders loosening, the corner of his mouth quirking up just a tic. His Jedi was pleased to see him, Cody recognized, and the thought alit warm and fluttering in the cage of his ribs, as welcome as the sun had been on his shoulders that afternoon. 

“Couldn’t keep me away,” Cody said, and went to lean over the General’s shoulder and see what he was working on. Obi-Wan let out a little huff of amusement, but leaned back slightly into the warmth of Cody’s presence. “Got you something,” Cody said more softly, hesitant now - was a trinket like this something his Jedi would appreciate? He knew that Jedi didn’t much concern themselves with material things. 

“Oh?” Obi-Wan asked, tilting his head to look up at Cody. This close, Cody could see the flecks and striations in Obi-Wan’s irises, like stars and comets against a blue field, the constellations of freckles on his cheeks and nose that had faded almost out of existence with the lack of sunlight. 

“It reminded me of you,” Cody said, and pressed the soft-wrapped bundle into Obi-Wan’s hands. Obi-Wan’s eyes flared with curiosity, and he carefully unveiled the little treasure. 

“Oh,” Obi-Wan breathed, his hands cradling the little galaxy in glass, and cradled in turn by Cody’s hands. “This is lovely,” he said with a smile, and turned up his radiant face to meet Cody’s eyes. “I shall treasure it, as much for the thoughtfulness of the gifter as the loveliness of the gift.”


	3. No, no, it’s my treat.

“Come with me,” Obi-Wan directed mildly, and gave a bland smile at Cody’s raised eyebrow. “I thought we might get something to eat - something other than cafeteria food.” The second eyebrow lifted to join the first, but Cody rose without complaint from his desk. “You won’t need armour, but you might want more than just blacks,” Obi-Wan warned, and Cody grimaced slightly, but nodded, headed already towards his bunk.

Obi-Wan smiled at the slight hesitation as Cody pulled on civilian clothes over his blacks, hand hovering over his utility belt and DC-17s. He said nothing as Cody buckled on the weapons, knowing that his Commander would feel unprotected enough going about without armour. He did appreciate though, the way the plain clothing somewhat softened Cody. He knew well that his Commander was no less dangerous like this, but it soothed him to see the man who was so often hidden under plastoid-alloy and duty. It gave him hope that someday this war would be over, and Cody and his brothers would be able to permanently set aside their armour.

“So where are we going?” Cody asked, settling his soft cover as Obi-Wan hailed an aircar. 

“You’ll see,” Obi-Wan said with an air of smug secrecy, and input the address for the driver. Cody rolled his eyes, but let his Jedi keep his air of mystery for the moment. For someone who complained so much about General Skywalker’s theatrics, Obi-Wan was more than a little dramatic himself. Cody couldn’t but idly wonder if that was something they taught in the Temple, or if it was an innate facet of Force-users the galaxy over. Every Jedi he’d ever encountered had a bit of that flair to them, although some veered more towards mystic inscrutability.

The aircar shifted deftly through the sky lanes, sinking a few levels. The light dimmed, false twilight settling around them as they descended. The buildings grew slightly shabbier, the traffic heavier, the pedestrians on the walkways more harried. A pall thickened, then faded as the hired vehicle slowed and came to a stop in front of an edifice that had once gleamed with chromium cladding. There was a feeling of age and wear to the place, and in one of the transparisteel windows hung a sign of flickering red neon - _Dex’s Diner_. Cody glanced at his General, his eyes widening slightly in well masked incredulity. Obi-Wan just grinned, although there was a flash of something uncertain in his pale eyes.

“Not what you were expecting?” Obi-Wan questioned, hoping he hadn’t misjudged. 

“I try not to have expectations with you sir, you just bugger them up anyways,” Cody teased, only the glitter in his dark eyes indicating he wasn’t serious. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, then paid the driver and ushered Cody into the restaurant. It was small, but due to good placement the windows let in what little sunlight reached that level of the mid-city. The wan light didn’t help much though; the place was dingy and over-warm, the recycler chugging heavily overhead but not able to scrub the smell of hot oil and burnt caff from the air. Cody couldn’t quite mask his incredulity - how in the world had Obi-Wan found this place?

“Not much to look at is it?” Obi-Wan asked quietly before the waitress arrived to seat them. Cody tamped down his disbelief, but couldn’t quite wrangle his curiosity. “My Master introduced me to the owner when I wasn’t much older than Ahsoka is now. Dex is the one who told me about Kamino - led me to you.” Pain and fondness wound tight in Obi-Wan’s plummy tones, as they always did when speaking of his Master. It didn’t happen often - just frequently enough for Cody to understand it was a touchy subject. 

“How did they meet?” Cody ventured to ask. 

“I never got the whole story,” Obi-Wan admitted, settling into the booth and glancing over the menu. “My Master and Dex met on one of Master Qui-Gon’s missions, and Dex has been a friend and reliable source of information ever since.” He shrugged, then smiled at Hermione as she arrived to take their orders. “Two glasses of Jawa Juice, and I’ll take the soup of the day,” he ordered. She nodded, and looked to Cody. 

“Soup of the day and fish sandwich,” Cody requested, and the waitress bustled off. A few moments later, the top half of a Besalisk pushed through the window between the kitchen and dining area, letting out a loud chuff of amusement. A few moments after that, the Besalisk emerged into the front of the diner, wiping four large hands futilely on his greasy shirt and greasier apron. 

“Obi-Wan!” the Besalisk greeted with voluminous glee.

“Hello Dex,” Obi-Wan returned with a fond smile, although at a much more reasonable volume. “I thought we’d stop by while we had a little leave. This is my friend and second in command, Cody. Cody, this is Dex,” Obi-Wan introduced. About half way through, he was swept into a tight four-armed embrace. 

“You’ve got all skinny again,” Dex chided, then offered a hand to Cody. “Pleased to meetcha. Any friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi is a friend of mine. You making sure he eats enough?”

“I do my best, but it’s rather like herding lothcats,” Cody said with a sly smile. Dex boomed with laughter and clapped Cody hard enough on the back that Cody thought he’d probably have a bruise there the next day. 

“Qui-Gon did despair of his eating habits,” Dex reminisced fondly. “Can’t stay too long, don’t want to burn your food,” he said with a wink and an elbow to Obi-Wan’s ribs that nearly doubled the Jedi over. “Always good to see you kid.” He ruffled Obi-Wan’s hair fondly, then trudged back to the kitchen. 

“So that’s Dex,” Obi-Wan said ruefully, and Cody snorted, staring at the swinging kitchen door a moment longer. 

“Are most Besalisks more like him or more like Krell? Because it’s hard to reconcile that the two of them are the same species,” Cody said dryly. Obi-Wan grimaced. 

“Unfortunately, I haven’t met enough Besalisks to say,” Obi-Wan admitted. He shrugged, picking at a disposable napkin until it was reduced to a pile of feathery white confetti. “I hope they’re more like Dex, but then, Krell wasn’t always a monster. Before the war, I would have said I trusted him with my life. He was immensely respected in the Temple - especially in the training arenas.”

Cody nodded; it wasn’t as though he was unfamiliar with the concept of a trusted comrade losing their way. Up until Chrisophsis, and Slick’s betrayal, he wouldn’t have been able to conceive of one of his brothers going against their training. Even now the idea greatly disturbed him.

“Let’s not talk business though,” Obi-Wan requested, a thread of weariness in his voice. Cody nodded again. 

“Read any good gossip lately?” Cody asked, and Obi-Wan snorted. They did find a harmless topic of conversation before long, which lead tangentially to another, then another, until the lights were flickering on outside, the shadows lengthening into true twilight. 

“Goodness, where has the time gone,” Obi-Wan mused, fingers carding idly through his beard. “I suppose we should head back,” he sighed, then smiled across the table at Cody. “I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did,” he said quietly, and Cody dipped his head in affirmation. 

“It’s my pleasure sir,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan huffed and narrowed his eyes at the honourific. Cody grinned, having anticipated that reaction - his Jedi did like to stress that he had a name and Cody ought to use it when they were off duty. Obi-Wan smiled in return, shaking his head slightly. He opened his mouth to scold his Commander, but Hermione arrived just then with their ticket. 

“Here you go,” Obi-Wan offered, extending his credit chip without even looking at the bill. Cody narrowed his eyes, pulling out his own credit chip. “No, no, it’s my treat,” Obi-Wan insisted, gently pushing away Cody’s hands and offering his credit chip again. “Please,” he said, turning those luminous blue eyes on Cody, “it’s the least I can do,” and how could Cody refuse that? 

Cody nodded, and Obi-Wan smiled broadly, the expression lighting his whole face. Cody couldn’t help but smile in return, happiness bubbling up in him like a carbonated drink had been opened in his lungs. How could he put into words that Obi-Wan’s delight was infinitely more lovely than the gift itself, that Obi-Wan’s smile was recompense of far greater value than any amount of credits Cody might spend?


	4. Come here.  Let me fix it.

The door hissed open, and a somewhat inviting grunt sounded within. Raising his eyebrows, Obi-Wan ventured into his second-in-command’s bunk. Cody’s armour was neatly settled in its rack, and he sat on the edge of his fold-down sleeping berth, fussing with his sling. Obi-Wan tsk’ed quietly, stepping forward and gently batting Cody’s hand away from the strap. 

“Come here, let me fix it,” Obi-Wan scolded gently, straightening the strap where it looped over Cody’s shoulder to keep his arm immobilized, then fastening the band that wrapped around Cody’s muscular chest. With a resupply desperately needed, Cody had refused treatment with the strictly rationed bacta, and accepted bone knitters for his cracked clavicle instead. 

“‘M fine,” Cody groused, flushing slightly under Obi-Wan’s intent concentration. Obi-Wan paused, fingers fussing with the collar of Cody’s barracks fatigues. 

“I - I can go?” Obi-Wan offered, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to stay if his company wasn’t wanted either. Cody huffed, and looped his free arm around Obi-Wan’s narrow waist, tugging him a few steps closer until Obi-Wan stood almost pressed against Cody. “I just want to make things easier for you until you’re well,” Obi-Wan murmured, resisting the urge to nuzzle into Cody’s curls. 

“You never let _me_ help _you_ ,” Cody grumped, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help his fond smile. 

“And yet you always help me regardless,” Obi-Wan reminded. “It won’t be long Cody, I know you don’t like being out of commission, but you’ll be healed soon.” Cody huffed through his nose and pressed his face into his Jedi’s sternum, steadying himself with the feel of worn-soft linen and the comforting throb of Obi-Wan’s heart. The drugs made him irritable and lethargic, and the solace of pressing into the circle of Obi-Wan’s half embrace was welcome. Cody nuzzled gently at the Jedi’s tunics, inhaling the almost familiar scents of soap and tea. 

“Stay close,” Cody ordered sleepily. “You need someone to look after you.” Obi-Wan smiled at that, letting his fingers wander into the soft curls at the nape of Cody’s neck and stroking gently. Tension slowly eased from broad shoulders, and Cody leaned more heavily into his General. 

“Rest, I have the watch,” Obi-Wan murmured, and slowly, Cody let himself go.


	5. I’ll walk you home

Cody found his General at least a klik from the camp, perched on a rock spire like some sort of broody reptavian. Although perfectly still, an air of gloom clung over the Jedi. The flask of ship’s grog balanced on Obi-Wan's knee didn’t help Cody’s impression of matters.

“You going to stay up there all night?” Cody called up. He wouldn’t put it past his Jedi to sulk in the dark like that; Obi-Wan might be brilliant, but he also took on too much responsibility for things over which he had no control. 

“I’ll be down momentarily,” Obi-Wan called back after a sullen, dragging silence.

“No dramatics,” Cody warned, and Obi-Wan scoffed, but scampered down without any needless flips or aerial maneuvers. His Jedi really _was_ in a mood then, Cody thought with a grimace. Usually warning Obi-Wan got Cody a cheeky flash of a smile and _extra_ dramatics, not restraint, and while Cody was quietly pleased there would be no inebriated acrobatics that evening, he did worry about his Jedi’s mindset. The battle had been long and gruelling, and their losses had been heavier than expected. While Obi-Wan never liked losing ‘troopers, borderline pyrrhic victories like this always made him especially morose. The only thing worse would be a costly defeat.

“There was nothing you could have done sir,” Cody said gruffly, lightly resting his fingers on Obi-Wan’s armoured shoulder. Obi-Wan simply scoffed though, and shrugged Cody off. He walked a few unsteady steps away, then paused, swaying slightly, and his shoulders curled down as he wrapped his arms around his waist in self-comfort. “Come on, I’ll walk you home,” Cody murmured, again laying his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

Obi-Wan shuddered, then swayed into the warmth of Cody’s hand. Cody sighed, shifting so his arm lay across Obi-Wan’s shoulder, hand clasped across the nape of Obi-Wan’s neck, and he gently steered his Jedi toward camp. The sentries nodded silent greeting, and Cody unobtrusively signed for them to refrain from speaking to the General. Cody was certain Obi-Wan would only regret it later if he snapped at one of the men in his grief; better to let the Jedi regain his balance without feeling the need to be strong for his ‘troopers.

Word passed between the others, and they only nodded their greetings as Cody and Obi-Wan passed, Obi-Wan’s eyes fogged with distance. Cody led Obi-Wan to the officers quarters, a downed LAAT/i they hoped to salvage. Other hulking wrecks fortified the camp and provided sturdier shelter than tents could for the men. The dead had already been gathered, the pyre laid high, names and numbers recited in remembrance. 

Silently Cody pushed Obi-Wan down into a cot. Obi-Wan went without argument, further warning that all was not right with Cody’s Jedi. Seeing that Obi-Wan wouldn’t do it himself, Cody gently unbuckled the plastoid gorget that protected Obi-Wan’s upper torso, then detached pauldrons and slid off the vambraces. Obi-Wan was left in tunic, tabards, boots, and thermoregulating bodysuit. With a sigh, Cody unfastened Obi-Wan’s belt and pulled off his boots, then gently bundled him into the blankets. 

“Sleep,” Cody urged. Obi-Wan blinked up at him, eyes washed pigmentless in the dying light. 

“I can’t,” Obi-Wan admitted softly, and Cody debated internally a moment, then swiftly stripped off his own armour and curled around his Jedi in the bed. 

“Sleep sir, I have you,” Cody commanded.

“I - the men?” Obi-Wan asked with quiet distress. 

“They’re hurt and they’re grieving and they’re mad as hell. But they know where the blame lays, and that’s with the clankers and the Seps,” Cody affirmed with a low growl. 

“What use am I if I can’t protect them though,” Obi-Wan mumbled. “It’s my job to ensure we don’t take losses like this.”

“There was _nothing_ you could have done,” Cody reiterated. “You can’t plan for things we have no intelligence on sir, so unless you knew that second wave was coming?” Obi-Wan shook his head after a moment. “Gar shuk meh kyrayc,” Cody said firmly, squeezing Obi-Wan tighter. Obi-Wan sighed, but relaxed a little, shifting to face Cody. For a long moment, Cody held still, meeting his Jedi’s pale, measuring eyes. Whatever Obi-Wan saw, that and Cody’s Mando’a declaration clearly made an impression.

“Nu kyr'adyc,” Obi-Wan said, as much a thought spoken aloud as anything. Cody nodded, leaning in to press their foreheads and noses together. Obi-Wan’s breath hitched, and he nuzzled closer, rubbing their noses. 

“Shi taab'echaaj'la,” Cody gently reassured. Obi-Wan nodded after a moment, then brushed their lips together briefly before burying his face against Cody’s sternum. Cody felt his face heat, and nuzzled into Obi-Wan’s hair, hugging him even closer. The sweetness of finally having that silent affirmation leavened the bitterness of their losses. Perhaps it wasn’t the ideal acknowledgement of what they meant to one another, but it was honest, and terribly needed. “Ner Jetii,” Cody breathed. 

“Ner vod,” Obi-Wan murmured, and Cody felt the ache in his chest lighten with every easing breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gar shuk meh kyrayc = you’re no use dead  
> Nu kyr'adyc = not gone  
> Shi taab'echaaj'la = merely marching far away


	6. Have a good day at work.

“Have a good day at work dear,” Obi-Wan quipped, then tapped his forehead lightly to Cody’s buy’ce and backflipped out the open door of the lartie from ten meters up. 

“Utreekov,” Cody growled, and as soon as the rapelling lines were deployed he was the first over the side. “I’m going to beat his scrawny ass so bad,” he fumed, bringing his rifle to bear and striding forward, laying down suppressing fire as he took point. Obi-Wan was already meters ahead, a streak of retina searing blue light as he blazed his way through the clankers, deflecting and destroying in equal measure, seeking the command droid or sentient in charge. Cody shook his head in fond exasperation, then toggled on his helmet comm and started barking orders at his squadron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buy’ce= helmet  
> utreekov= fool, idiot, empty-headed


	7. I dreamt about you last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if it’s canon or fanon that the vode have nightmares about killing their Jedi, but I did incorporate that aspect here. Will it result in them circumventing order 66? I have no idea. This was planned as a series of vignettes, not anything with any sort of plotline. We’ll see what happens, your guess is as good as mine at this point.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asked, settling beside his second in command in the officer’s mess. Cody looked up blearily, his head still cradled in his folded arms on the table. “You don’t look so good, did you sleep at all last night?” Cody looked away, then shook his head. “Do you want to talk about it?” Obi-Wan asked uncertainly, not sure if he should press. But Cody really did look rough, his skin ashen and eyes swollen.

“I - I dreamt about you last night,” Cody finally settled on saying.

“I take it it wasn’t a good dream?” Obi-Wan asked, and Cody shook his head. 

“I dreamt - I - I killed you,” Cody choked out, shuddering at the idea of harming his Jedi. “I - it’s not the first time but - it’s never been this vivid before. And it - before it was more - I let you be killed. This time - I - I killed you.” Obi-Wan settled at Cody’s side, their legs pressing together from hip to knee. He rested his hand on the cool plastoid of Cody’s thigh armour, not sure what to say, how to reassure his Commander. It was clear the dream - nightmare - had unsettled Cody.

“I wish I knew what to say Cody,” Obi-Wan admitted after a moment. “I trust you with my life. You’re a good man, and someone I’m honoured to fight alongside. But your mind - when you’re sleeping your mind isn’t under your conscious control. I know you would never try to harm me. Is - is there anything we can do to ensure you share that confidence?” Cody had straightened slightly as Obi-Wan spoke, and at the final question, he cocked his head slightly. 

“I - I know a lot of us dream that - that we’ve let our Jedi get killed. It’s - it’s a common fear,” Cody admitted. “We would follow you anywhere General, and the thought of being responsible for your death - even just an injury to you is - it’s a nightmare in itself. But killing you - I just - you know how I feel about you.” Obi-Wan flushed slightly, dipping his head in acknowledgement of the soft kisses they traded when night had fallen and the ship was quiet, the occasional stolen nights in one another’s bunks. Their relationship was changing - slowly, but it was changing. They were so much more to one another than a Jedi and his clone Commander. “Like you say, I can’t control my dreams,” Cody went on, frowning slightly in dismay. “I don’t know what would change things. I just - the idea that I could - I know it was a dream. I just - it felt so real.”

“Have you ever heard of lucid dreaming?” Obi-Wan asked after some thought, poking idly at the nutritional - if unappetizing - gruel in his bowl. Cody shook his head. “I’ve never tried it, but theoretically you can train yourself to recognize that you’re dreaming, and then take control of your dreams, guide them to positive outcomes.” He shrugged. “If you want, I’ll look up some resources for you, although I’m sure you could find plenty on the HoloNet.”

“I’ll look into it,” Cody said, a bit more tension easing from his muscular frame. 

“My other suggestion is - well, meditation. While Jedi use it partially to connect with the Force, we also use it as other sentients do, to understand our emotions and keep them from directing or overpowering us. I’d be happy to show you the basics if you’re interested,” Obi-Wan offered. 

“Tonight,” Cody agreed. “After late meal?”

“That would be fine,” Obi-wan agreed with a smile, shifting his hand to squeeze Cody’s leg through the thin gap in his armour just above the knee. “I’ll be in my ready room going over reports for the rest of the day, I have a Council meeting when we drop out of hyperspace to make course adjustments in a few hours.” Cody nodded, and they parted to go about their days.


	8. Take my seat.

Obi-Wan sighed, watching covertly as Cody leaned against the wall of the lartie as they gained altitude. The Commander was, at first glance, perfectly alright - his armour was a bit dusty, but there were no new lacerations or scorch marks, no breaks or bruises or dislocations. Obi-Wan didn’t doubt that if asked, Cody would say he was fine. If the Commander was actually fine though, he wouldn’t be letting the wall bear his weight. It wasn’t that Cody was injured, Obi-Wan knew. They were all simply exhausted.

Despite that they spent more time in hyperspace than planet-side, the campaigns were beginning to blur together in a long dusty smear of blood and death and carnage in Obi-Wan’s mind. He could bear up under it, he had been running from one hot spot to the next since he was a newly minted Padawan. But he worried for the vode, and Cody most of all. His Commander was - in his rather biased opinion - the best of a very good batch of men. The only downside was, Cody took on far too much - took every loss personally, every defeat to heart, and yet felt he couldn’t express that pain and sorrow due to the fact that his brothers were looking up to him as a leader. 

It was a feeling Obi-Wan could commiserate with, at least a little. 

More than anything, Obi-Wan wanted to offer Cody respite. He knew though, that his second in command wouldn’t rest until Obi-Wan himself did. And given just how much logistical nonsense likely awaited them aboard the _Negotiator_ \- it would be more than a few hours before either of them got to properly relax. Still - there was one small thing he might be able to manage for Cody before they even broke atmosphere. 

Glancing up, Obi-Wan waited until he felt Cody’s attention settle on him. Cody dipped his buy’ce a bit, indication he was listening. Obi-Wan hesitated. He didn’t want to take Cody to task in front of his subordinates. He flashed a brief smile, then tapped his index finger soundlessly against his opposite gauntlet. 

_Take my seat_ , Obi-Wan signalled silently, and Cody turned his head slightly in negation. Obi-Wan frowned slightly and repeated the message. Cody shifted, fingers resting against his thigh armour, and tapped a response: 

_I’m fine_. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at that. 

_Take my seat_ , Obi-Wan tapped insistently, and Cody audibly huffed, then shifted across the narrow aisle to loom over Obi-Wan where he perched on a narrow jumpseat. Obi-Wan just looked up evenly, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

“You’re an absolute shit-stirrer sir,” Cody said, just barely loud enough for his mic to pick up. He pulled off his buy’ce, looking down at his General. “I’m fine, promise, and we’ll be on board before long.” 

“You’re exhausted and swaying in place,” Obi-Wan argued quietly. “Please sit.” Cody hesitated, and Obi-Wan decided he absolutely wasn’t playing fair, because Cody was almost ashen with fatigue, the skin under his eyes dark with lack of sleep and drawn tight with stress. Obi-Wan reached up, taking one of Cody’s hand’s in both of his between them where the men couldn’t see. Not that they didn’t know that Obi-Wan was spending his nights in Cody’s bunk as often as not, but it was the principle of the matter. “Take my seat,” he insisted, and brushed his mouth against the back of Cody’s gauntlet. Cody sighed, and let his head fall forward in affirmation. 

With a smile that was more relief than victory, Obi-Wan stood. They carefully turned around one another, and Cody settled heavily into the jumpseat, Obi-Wan crowding close over him, standing in the v of Cody’s legs. Cody’s shoulders unhitched a bit at that, and he leaned forward, elbows resting on knees, head pressed into Obi-Wan’s belly. Obi-Wan curled over Cody in return, leaning his own weight against the wall, forming a bulwark between Cody and the world, fingers tangling gently in Cody’s dark curls.


	9. I saved a piece for you

The evening entertainments of storytelling - bullshitting really - and singing were in full swing by the time Obi-Wan slipped from his tent, having finally at least made some progress on his pile of reports and requisitions. The vode had set up huge bonfires and roasting spits to cook the native ungulates they’d hunted, and the ubiquitous ship’s grog had appeared from wherever they hid it during inspection. Obi-Wan ignored the incipient drunkenness - he preferred the men loosen up with drink and jests in camp rather then getting so wound-tight they snapped and suicided by proxy, charging heedlessly into ranks of advancing droids. 

Cody and a few other officers sat a bit away from the fires, half in shadows. Obi-Wan smiled slightly, understanding without needing to ask that they were staying back to let the rank and file soldiers feel they could loosen up a bit without fear of punishment or scolding from the officers. The vode were developing their own culture, their own mores and ways of understanding and dealing with the galaxy at large. 

It was a fairly stratified society despite the threads of brotherhood running through the ranks; much of the vode sensibilities were rooted in Mandalorian values as filtered through Jango Fett and the other bounty hunters who had served as the training corps on Kamino. Much, Obi-Wan was beginning to see, was also based on an interpretation from a distance of Jedi cultural norms. Obi-Wan did his best not to influence his men, but he knew that simply by interacting with them professionally he had influence over them. Not wanting to jar them from their well earned bit of relaxation, Obi-Wan stuck to the shadows as he circumnavigated the fire, trying to be unobtrusive so the men wouldn’t feel they had to be on their best behavior with a Jedi General present. 

Reaching the knot of officers, Obi-Wan quietly slipped into the open space at Cody’s side. This was a courtesy the vode had accorded Obi-Wan even before he and Cody became intimate. As Obi-Wan had no Padawan, Cody had always been viewed as semi-elevated, almost half-Jedi in his authority as Obi-Wan’s trusted Commander. 

Once it was clear that Obi-Wan and Cody were far more than General and Commander, Obi-Wan was certain the other vode had alternately teased Cody to the edge of his endurance and afforded him additional respect, as if Cody’s directives were uniformly an extension of Obi-Wan’s will. Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely certain how he felt about that, beyond uncomfortable. Cody was his own person, more than capable of both making up his own mind and telling Obi-Wan when he was full of poodoo, and while Obi-Wan treasured their relationship, the strength of the link between them, he worried the others gave it too much weight, not valuing Cody’s own intrinsic strengths enough.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody greeted, a concession Obi-Wan had won after much heated discussion. Only among other officers. Only when they were off the clock. But it was a small victory, further proof that while the war would not allow them to truly be equals, they could still do their best to create a relationship based on mutual trust and regard. 

“Cody, gentlemen,” Obi-Wan greeted with a fond smile - if it was slightly warmer and fonder when directed at Cody, none of the other officers said anything. They noticed - but it pleased them, this intimacy between their most elevated brother and their Jedi. It reassured them, a slightly superstitious shield against the unfathomable cruelties of their existence in the galaxy. 

“I saved a piece for you,” Cody said quietly, the others carefully picking up their own conversations to allow Obi-Wan and Cody the illusion of privacy despite that they were surrounded by the men. Obi-Wan smiled at that, leaning into Cody just a bit and accepting the plate of seared roast. The meat was tender and flavourful, and after so long on rations, it smelled like the pinnacle of gourmet cuisine. 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan murmured, and chanced leaning up into Cody, brushing a soft kiss along his strong jaw. Rough stubble scratched against his lips, and then Cody’s arm was around his waist, holding him in place so Cody could turn into the caress and fit their mouths together in a deep, slow kiss. Obi-Wan thought he detected a hint of the eye-searingly strong grog, but cared more about twining their tongues together, licking into Cody’s mouth and tasting all he could of his beloved. “Mmm,” Obi-Wan hummed with quiet pleasure as they broke apart to breathe. Cody huffed softly, affectionately nudging their noses together.

“Haili cetare, Jet’ika,” Cody directed with gruff fondness, face heating slightly at treating his beloved Jedi so intimately in front of his vode. He knew the others didn’t begrudge the relationship, felt some sort of distant pride that a brother had seduced a Jedi. And it wasn’t as though any of them were ever shy about their crushes or couplings. But usually he and Obi-Wan tried to keep their affection behind closed doors. 

“Elek, al’verde,” Obi-Wan murmured in response, and Cody’s cheeks heated further. He’d never imagined how aroused it could make him to hear Obi-Wan speak Mando’a, but it lit a magnesium-bright flare in him every time he heard that crisp Upper Coruscanti accented Basic round into Mando’a. Obi-Wan kissed Cody softly once more, not caring for the moment who saw, only pleased to be pressed against his lover, sharing this moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a:  
> Haili cetare Jet’ika: tuck in, enjoy (lit. “fill your boots”), little Jedi  
> Elek al’verde: yes commander


	10. I’m sorry for your loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeft is a Legends friend of Obi-Wan’s I am borrowing. He doesn’t have a death listed on wookiepedia, or even any involvement in the Clone Wars so unfortunately I’m using that lack of information to kill him off, and his death to further Obi-Wan’s manpain.
> 
> Evidently I'm on a real roll with posting angst today. I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry.

Cody swallowed the greeting on the tip of his tongue when he entered the ready room and found Obi-Wan sitting too still in his chair, eyes distant and grey with sorrow. Instead of his deprecating remark about their (as usual) counterintuitive and contradictory orders, Cody sat silently, setting a steaming cup of tea near at hand for his Jedi. After a few moments, Obi-Wan blinked back to the present. 

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said, voice thin and worn.

“You’re allowed off days,” Cody reminded gently, barely refraining from reaching out to offer physical comfort. They were on duty now, even if there was no one to see if they maintained both letter and spirit of GAR regulations and Jedi Code. 

“I - I learned my friend Reeft has passed into the Force,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “I - he worked mostly at the Temple, logistics and supplies, I don’t think you’ve met him but - Reeft, Bant and Garen, the four of us have been together since the creche.”

“I’m so sorry,” Cody said with heartfelt compassion. He’d hadn’t met Master Reeft. But in his opinion anyone with Obi-Wan’s respect had to be an admirable Jedi. Someone Obi-Wan had known that long - it would be like losing a batchmate, and Cody knew that pain all too well.

“I can’t - I can’t even go to his pyre,” Obi-Wan said in quiet, hitching tones, and Cody rose, setting aside regulations and propriety to embrace his Jedi. “And I’ve only had the official notification so I - I don’t even know how he died or where - if they’ll even be able to _have_ a pyre.”

“I’m sorry,” Cody reiterated. “I know you Jedi are supposed to let go of these things, but it’s okay to mourn him Obi-Wan. It’s okay to regret the loss of his life.”

“He is one with the Force now,” Obi-Wan said almost by rote, but Cody could tell that was cold comfort for Obi-Wan. 

“It is okay to grieve,” Cody murmured, kissing Obi-Wan’s hair, and Obi-Wan nodded, holding onto Cody. He didn’t cry though. That, Cody hoped, would come later. It would likely sneak up and take Obi-Wan by surprise, he pushed so hard to do all he could for his men day to day that he left little time for himself and his own emotional needs. “I’m so sorry for your loss.” 

Rather to Cody’s surprise, that seemed to be the breaking point. Obi-Wan’s breath hitched again, and then his hands were scrabbling for purchase against the slick material of Cody’s undersuit as Obi-Wan began to heave with grief.

“I -” Obi-Wan choked out, but the rest was lost to painful sounding sobs. Carefully Cody pulled Obi-Wan from his seat, then sat himself, and curled Obi-Wan into his lap, guiding Obi-Wan’s head to rest against his shoulder. Obi-Wan sobbed breathlessly, clinging to Cody and hiding his face against Cody’s neck. His friends had been part of his life from his earliest memories. While time and distance had forced them apart, he had never thought to imagine a world without Reeft in it, a world without Garen or Bant. 

“I have you,” Cody reassured, and wished with all he was that he could promise they would never be parted.


	11. You can have half

“The conduits should be fixed by the time we drop out of hyperspace, but they don’t have any better guess than that,” Cody reported, then glanced up at Obi-Wan who had allowed his usual placid mask to slip slightly. It was clear the Jedi was annoyed, and Cody didn’t half blame him. The withdrawal had been sloppy, and as a result they had pulled a few vulture droids along with them into hyperspace. 

It was sheer luck their ship hadn’t been hulled by the time they realized what the delays in the signals and flickering power relays meant. The men were working as fast as they could to remedy the situation, but it would be hours if not days before they were running at optimal power again. Thankfully, no single system had been completely overwhelmed. But life support wasn’t reliable in certain areas of the ship - most critically, in the officers living areas. There was enough space for everyone to find a bunk elsewhere since they were awaiting reinforcements, but that wasn’t much comfort. 

The officers, rather to Obi-Wan’s dismay, were being given the berths usually used by the non-coms. The non-commissioned officers would be sleeping among the men. Even with that accommodation being made, and even with the losses they’d suffered in their retreat opening far too many bunks, no few of the men, officers and ‘troopers alike, would be hot bunking or sleeping off-schedule - or finding places other than proper berths to sleep. 

“I know they’re working as fast as they can to get everything operational,” Obi-Wan said. “If we have the stores, dispense extra blankets and that type of thing, I imagine everyone will be uncomfortable until they’re back in their own spaces.”

“You’re in with me,” Cody said firmly, “there’ll be a few others in our dorm too.”

“That’s fine,” Obi-Wan said with a tired smile. “As long as they don’t mind bunking with me.”

“They won’t,” Cody promised. There was something vaguely ominous in his tone, and Obi-Wan paused, looking up at his second carefully. 

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asked gently. 

“It’s nothing,” Cody promised with a sigh. “Just not looking forward to the ragging I’m going to get for having you in my bunk in full view of the vod’ike.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help a smile at that. 

“Are they teasing you about me Cody?” Obi-Wan bemusedly asked. 

“Did you expect anything else?” Cody griped, and Obi-Wan’s smile broadened. 

“I’m not sure what I expected, really,” Obi-Wan admitted. “We haven’t been terribly discreet about how we feel for one another even if we usually keep the physical parts of our relationship behind closed doors. Have - have they been teasing you long?”

“Only all my life,” Cody grumped, but his irritation faded like a morning fog under hot sun at the sound of Obi-Wan’s quiet amusement. That soft chuckle was rusty with lack of use, and Cody instantly made earning that sound one of his missions in life. “It’s alright though, I know they don’t mean harm by it,” he admitted with a touch of fondness. “They’re just jealous they didn’t snag you first.” Much to Cody’s delight, Obi-Wan let out another soft sound of amusement.

“Oh Cody, I doubt they would have had a chance,” Obi-Wan teased with a sly smile. “You and your brothers aren’t interchangeable.” Cody dipped his head with a pleased smile of his own. Sometimes, when the going was rough, he still had trouble accepting that, that they weren’t interchangeable, disposable, little more than meat-droids with the ability to look at a situation from more than one point of view. But he knew too that Obi-Wan had always seen him as an individual, and never as a replacement for his previous Commander, who was now stationed on Kamino as a trainer. 

“I know that,” Cody said, tucking the affirmation close to his heart. He knew Obi-Wan believed that with every fibre of his being, and that helped Cody believe it too. “And I’m certainly better looking than most.” Obi-Wan smiled at that. 

“It was your heart that mattered to me,” Obi-Wan said fondly. “And that beautiful mind of yours.” 

“Only you sir, would describe someone’s mind as beautiful,” Cody teased, and Obi-Wan shrugged. “No matter the reason though, the others won’t mind at all, and I’ll just have to put up with them. You can have half the bunk, or half the time in the bunk, your call,” he said more seriously. 

“I won’t keep you from resting,” Obi-Wan said. “At least - not by keeping you out of the bunk.” Cody blinked, then huffed, realizing he was being teased by Obi-Wan. He supposed, in retrospect, he should have expected that. 

“You’re as bad as the vod’ike,” Cody murmured, not sure if that was a complaint or a compliment. Obi-Wan just flashed him that smile again. Cody shook his head, pleased to have given his Jedi a bit of joy and laughter.


	12. Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.

The wind howled around the modular command center of their temporary base. Transmissions had been sent requesting Jedi from Orto Plutonia, and as Obi-Wan had been part of the first contact team, and Anakin was busy elsewhere, it fell to Obi-Wan to see what was needed. He didn’t mind overmuch in truth, while cold and stormy, the native Talz were at least amiable now that they weren’t living in fear of losing their territory and way of life. Obi-Wan had also had the chance to brush up on Talzzi. He wasn’t by any means fluent, but hopefully he’d be able to communicate without resorting to pictographs and hand signals. He didn’t have C-3PO there to facilitate things this trip, after all. 

Cold air swirled into the command center as the doors swished open and then quickly closed, admitting Cody. The cold weather gear changed the silhouette of his armour, making him almost alien to Obi-Wan’s eyes. Despite knowing that the black undersuits were thermoregulating, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but worry that Cody would freeze tramping back and forth between this building and the others. Cody shook the snow off his shoulders, then snapped off the fabric mask that veiled the front of his buy’ce and disengaged his seals, pulling the helmet off entirely.

“Are you warm enough?” Obi-Wan asked, and Cody chuckled, curling his helmet under his arm and striding close. Even in the heated room, steam rose visibly from his head.

“I’m fine,” Cody reassured. The usual undersuit was supplemented with a foiled bodysuit that would provide further protection from the elements, and that in combination with physical exertion meant he was actually almost too warm. 

“Are you sure? I’d be happy to let you take my jacket, it’s cold outside,” Obi-Wan offered, gesturing at the fluffy, hooded and faux-fur trimmed parka he’d been issued for the mission. He was quite comfortable in his own thermals and snow suit, and wouldn’t be going anywhere for a while longer. 

“One, that’s not a jacket, it’s a fripping sub-zero parka. Two, I don’t need it. We run hotter than you natural-born types,” Cody teased, pulling a glove off with his teeth and cupping his warm hand along the line of Obi-Wan’s jaw. Obi-Wan shivered at the caress, eyes darting around the room and finding the other ‘troopers all studiously minding their stations. “Are you cold?” Cody asked, voice dropping a register as he stepped into Obi-Wan’s space. He stroked his thumb into Obi-Wan’s beard, ruffling the short, coarse hairs along Obi-Wan’s throat.

“I’m plenty warm enough,” Obi-Wan said somewhat breathlessly. “Although I might need a hot water bottle to sleep tonight.” Cody grinned at the unspoken invitation, and dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment. He’d be more than happy to keep his General - his Jedi - warm through the long, cold night.


	13. Sorry I’m late.

“Sorry I’m late,” Obi-Wan mumbled, striding into the command center. Cody nearly swallowed his tongue in surprise, then felt his cheeks rapidly heat. He was never more glad of the fact that he wore full armour as a matter of course. He and his Jedi had shared a bunk the night before - it had started off innocently enough, finishing up supply requisitions - but they’d ended up kissing and talking and loving one another late into the night. Obi-Wan had clearly come to the morning briefing without checking a mirror - or the schedule.

Unlike their regular briefings, Luminara and Barriss were coordinating with them this morning via holo. Which meant that while normally Cody very much appreciated Obi-Wan showing up ‘dressed down’ in just his tunics with no bodysuit beneath, the fact that he wasn’t wearing the high necked garment or his usual armour gorget meant that the hickeys Cody had deliberately sucked onto the torque of his neck the night before were clearly on view, marching in a mottled line of deep red and livid purple from his the hollow of his throat to just below the ear. The thoroughly mussed hair didn’t help.

“General,” Cody greeted, and knew he’d missed the mark on his intonation, his voice sounding rather more ‘breathless with desire’ than ‘gently remonstrating’ even through the helmet vocoder. Obi-Wan looked over, cocking an eyebrow, and Cody flushed, glad again of his buy’ce, then raised his hand to brush his fingers over the bruised skin of Obi-Wan’s throat. He felt his own body reacting, desire pooling in his gut and sparking under his skin. He wanted to fit his mouth back over those bruises, taste the salt of Obi-Wan’s sweat and feel the soft brush of that beard against his lips, the thrum of life beneath Obi-Wan’s skin.

“Ah,” Obi-Wan acknowledged, face heating as the flash of pleasure-pain radiated from that gentle caress. He bit his lower lip, his mouth drawing Cody’s attention from the bruising. The list of parts of Obi-Wan that Cody wanted to kiss gained an entry. Cody was quite familiar by now with what it felt like to suck at Obi-Wan’s lower lip, flickering his tongue into his Jedi’s mouth. He could almost taste it, his eyes focusing in on soft mouth half hidden in ginger hair.

“Gentlemen,” Luminara said quellingly, and Obi-Wan could feel her laughing from three systems away as he jerked his attention to the present, cheeks flushed with hectic colour. As if she wasn’t just as bad when she and Shaak Ti had a moment to spend together. 

“General,” Cody began in a somewhat apprehensive tone, and Luminara waved him off with a faint smile. 

“I didn’t notice anything Commander, just look after him for us, he’s got the survival instincts of mayfly,” Luminara said with a slightly smug expression. Obi-Wan made a mental note to send Barriss something sugary or otherwise ill-advised-but-not-dangerous. For the moment, he settled for glaring at Luminara. She didn’t even pretend not to notice, her little smile getting a degree more smug.


	14. Can I have this dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably pushing the limit of a T rating, so if someone thinks it's a bit much, i'll bump it up to M, but I am trying to stay at T for the duration. it's an exercise in control that i may yet fail.

The music wailed softly beneath the din of hundreds of men talking over and too one another. Soft and staticy the singer crooned, a Falleen tune Obi-Wan wasn’t familiar with. The rhythm was slow and jazzy, muffled horns sighing and crying. Obi-Wan knocked back his shot of tihaar, not even wincing at the eye-wateringly strong alcohol. After months of only ships grog, it tasted as smooth as Corellian brandy. 

A warm, familiar form settled at Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and he turned, smiling in greeting. It wasn’t often they did things like this, but that only meant Obi-Wan treasured it more. Cody looked damn good in civilian gear. It was a plain outfit, a loose cream shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest to show off his chiseled physique, and olive drab cargo pants that hugged his muscular ass and thighs tucked into his regulation boots, a pair of leather holster holding his blaster pistols around his narrow hips. Obi-Wan was dressed much the same for the evening, although he didn’t have any of his weapons openly displayed, and wasn’t sure he filled out his outfit in half so attractive a manner.

“Can I have this dance?” Cody asked, his voice lower and rougher than usual. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but flush under that appreciative gaze, and nodded, placing his hands in Cody’s. Cody smiled and pulled Obi-Wan close, looping one arm low around Obi-Wan’s waist while the other retained hold of his hand. Obi-Wan shuddered at the casual intimacy of it, carefully nestling close, letting his head rest on Cody’s broad shoulder as Cody guided them deeper into the press on the dance floor. 

Cody’s mouth brushed against Obi-Wan’s temple, and Obi-Wan shuddered again, nuzzling against Cody’s chest, savouring the feel of warm skin under his cheek. They couldn’t indulge in such public displays very often, but this club was patronized almost wholly by vode. They knew no one here would make trouble for them if they were more openly affectionate than usual.

The music changed, throbbing bass overlaid with driving synth beats. Cody’s hands grasped Obi-Wan’s waist and pulled him close, their hips rocking in time. Obi-Wan melted against Cody, raising both arms to cling to Cody’s shoulders. Cody let out a low sound of approval, one of his hands slipping lower, cupping Obi-Wan’s buttocks and squeezing, urging Obi-Wan even closer until they ground together. 

Obi-Wan keened high and needy, lust firing through him as he was pressed tight against Cody. Cody’s mouth moved against his temple, then his ear, murmuring lewd imprecations that were lost under the pulsing beat. Obi-Wan shifted, pushing his mouth against Cody’s neck, kissing and licking and sucking heedlessly, not caring for the moment that every trooper in the place could see them making out. Cody leaned down to capture Obi-Wan’s mouth, kissing deep and eager, sloppy with need. Obi-Wan moaned, scraping his fingers up into Cody’s hair and scratching gently at his scalp. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan gasped, grinding against his lover. Cody grunted, pushing Obi-Wan’s shirt open at the neck and sucking a new hickey onto his shoulder, nipping at the curve of flesh. Obi-Wan moaned, flushed with lust and overheated and wanting more.

“Turn around, let them see,” Cody growled into Obi-Wan’s ear, kissing the shell, and Obi-Wan moaned softly. Cheeks heating further, Obi-Wan turned in place, rubbing back against Cody and letting his head loll onto Cody’s shoulder. Cody cupped Obi-Wan’s erection through his trousers, stroking firmly. The vode around them watched hungrily as Cody fondled Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan could feel their eyes on him, could feel their lust as they ground against one another, pleasured one another and watched Cody drive Obi-Wan mad with need.


	15. I made your favourite

“Good morning,” Cody heard, and smiled, reaching out blindly. He found Obi-Wan’s wrist and tugged gently, pulling his Jedi down into the wonderfully soft bed. It was rare they were on Coruscant these days, and usually Cody followed the regs and bunked in the barracks with his brothers. But then - he grinned, nuzzling into Obi-Wan’s sleep-ruffled hair. Most mornings he hadn’t publicly claimed his partner the night before, then snuck into the Jedi Temple so they could sleep together. 

“Mmmm, is good,” Cody agreed sleepily. “C’me’re.” Obi-Wan snorted softly but nestled close regardless, kissing along Cody’s stubbled jaw. “Gar ad’ika?”

“Up and off to training and classes, and Ani won’t be back until duty calls. Our first meeting isn’t until after mid-meal,” Obi-Wan said. “Thank you for last night.” Cody slit his eyes open at that, shifting to look into Obi-Wan’s face. 

“I should be thanking you,” Cody murmured. Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, flushed. He wore only a loose tunic in the Jedi style, and Cody could see the bruises blossoming on his throat and collar bone. Gently he pushed at the lapel, pulling Obi-Wan in to press soft kisses to the hickies he’d raised. Obi-Wan mewled softly, fingers carding through Cody’s cropped curls. 

“How about we just call it even,” Obi-Wan suggested huskily. “Now up, shower, I made your favorite.” Cody blinked, then grinned, realizing he smelled strong-brewed caff despite that Obi-Wan hated the stuff, and under it the sugary scent of cooked fruit. 

“Hmmm, not sure I remember how to work your fancy ‘fresher,” Cody teased, sliding his hand up under the bottom of Obi-Wan’s tunic and fondling his buttocks. “You might have to help me.” Obi-Wan scoffed, but his eyes sparkled in a way Cody saw entirely too little of, and he allowed Cody to tease him into the ‘fresher. Washing up took - significantly longer than was reasonable, but it was much more fun than Cody’s usual quick turns under the sonics. Even better, Obi-Wan had very wisely put first-meal in a warm but not hot oven, so the muja fruit studded caff-cake was still warm and fluffy, the caff strong and hot in its carafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gar ad’ika = your little one


	16. It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.

Cody all but fell out of the bunk he woke so rapidly, that ominous phase once again repeating in his mind - _good soldiers follow orders_. He panted raggedly as the red haze cleared from his vision, gulping down the recycled shipboard air. It had been months since he had one of the nightmares, and he had begun to hope that his nightly meditations with Obi-Wan had driven the dreams from his mind. 

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice a low rasp in the darkness.

“Nightmares,” Cody grit out, shifting to perch on the edge of the bunk. “I’ll go read in the ready room or something.” 

“No, stay,” Obi-Wan said gently, and Cody heard the bedclothes rustle as Obi-Wan shifted. A warm hand brushed at Cody’s back, then began to rub slow, soothing circles. 

“I don’t want to keep you up,” Cody said, his heart finally beginning to slow, the heedless panic fading. 

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway,” Obi-Wan admitted. “Lay back down with me?” Cody hesitated, knowing how sensitive Obi-Wan was to others moods. But Obi-Wan also enjoyed the times they got to curl close to one another, sharing breath and warmth. Cody nodded, then felt his way back into the bunk, molding his body around Obi-Wan’s. “Same nightmare?” Obi-Wan asked, and Cody nodded. “I wish there was something I could do,” he sighed, and Cody shook his head, pressing his face into Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“This - this helps,” Cody rasped. “Knowing you’re here, you’re safe.” 

“Oh Cody,” Obi-Wan sighed, squeezing his arms gently where they banded Cody’s torso. “I wish I could make this better.”

“The meditation has been helping,” Cody assured Obi-Wan. “This is the first in some time.”

“Are you more stressed than usual?” Obi-Wan asked, fingers tracing up along the side of Cody’s face and then stroking into his hair. Tension slowly seeped from Cody’s frame, and his jaw unclenched as he realized his head was pounding.

“Not really,” Cody said. “And it’s not like you’ve been any particular danger, or even that we’ve been in especially heavy action,” he analyzed. “My head hurts, but that’s almost more regular than not these days.”

“Cody,” Obi-Wan chided gently, and then Cody felt the brush of warmth shuddering under his skin that was Obi-Wan’s rather limited Force Healing ability.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody warned, and Obi-Wan sighed, gently carding his fingers through Cody’s hair, but not healing him any further. 

“I wish you’d let me,” Obi-Wan murmured a little sulkily. It was a well trod argument, and he doubted he would change Cody’s mind.

“And I don’t want to risk you burning out, wasting your energy on something insignificant like this and then needing that reserve later,” Cody countered gently. The wording changed, but it was the same reasoning as ever. Obi-Wan sighed, knowing Cody could out-stubborn him on this. If it was a serious wound, Obi-Wan would heal Cody regardless of Cody’s disapproval, but for something that was as much irritation as injury, Obi-Wan would accept Cody’s insistence that Obi-Wan reserve use of the Force.

“I’d get you some painkiller,” Obi-Wan offered, despite knowing Cody would refuse that too. There, he couldn’t even scold Cody without making a hypocrite of himself. Obi-Wan refused medical intervention if at all possible, and minor discomforts like cuts, bruising, and headaches had become the nagging background of the war. Cody scoffed at the suggestion, as Obi-Wan had half expected. 

“Just relax and let me hold you,” Cody murmured. “Maybe if we’re lucky we’ll even sleep.” Obi-Wan was the one who scoffed then, but he let silence settle over them regardless. Gently Obi-Wan played with Cody’s hair, and their breathing slowed, falling into sync. They didn’t sleep exactly, just dozed, half waking when they shifted in one another’s arms. But they did rest, and for the moment, that was enough.


	17. Watch your step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something a little different this time, let me know what you think!

Mechanical hand creaking in its synthleather glove as he clenched his fingers, Anakin paced. Evidently - he paused, trying to shake the mental image out of his mind. Evidently Obi-Wan and Commander Cody were - _involved_. Frankly, Anakin would never have even imagined such a thing if he hadn’t overheard the gossip in the barracks when he went to find Ahsoka. Obi-Wan was the epitome of Jedi restraint, cool and closed off. Cody seemed formed to work together with Obi-Wan perfectly, a master tactician who could recite the GAR regulations with line by line citations.

Anakin knew his former Master had had romances in the past, there was no way he and the Duchess Satine hadn’t at least made eyes at one another. And Anakin knew that Obi-Wan trusted and respected his Commander, but he’d thought - he again remembered the scene the men had described, Obi-Wan all but naked in a public space, put on display by a man who ought to respect him. 

According to the ‘troopers gossip, Obi-Wan and Cody had been intimate for some time, although no one seemed quite sure when their relationship had gone from friendly but professional to sexual. Public sex though. It was utterly unlike his reserved former Master. Which meant that something strange was going on. Had been going on for some time, because they were discussing a well trod bit of gossip, still worth hashing out but not startling or new. Anakin didn’t know exactly what Cody was doing. But he was sure the Commander was doing _something_. Which was what had lead Anakin here.

Obi-Wan and his second would be coming aboard shortly, their battle groups having a joint mission. Anakin wanted another chance to observe them for himself, and then he was going to find a way to send Obi-Wan off to visit with Ahsoka or something so he could beat the poodoo out of Cody for messing with Obi-Wan. There was no way his straight-laced Master had agreed to public sex, not without something seriously off happening in the background. Drugs or blackmail or - or _something_

The deck lights went green, and Anakin strode through the hatch onto the hangars, scanning for his Master. A BTL-B Y-wing bomber with the bright orange-gold stripes of the 212th was settled neatly at the far end. As he approached, the envelope opened. Cody vaulted out first, pacing around the lip of the cockpit and kneeling near the gunner’s turret as Obi-Wan began to climb out. 

“Watch your step, hmm?” Cody said, helping Obi-Wan up and out. 

“Oh hush,” Obi-Wan said in a fond tone Anakin instantly recognized. “I complain about climbing out of one of these contraptions once - once!” Cody chuckled softly, gently wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s narrow waist. 

“Have to be careful old man, wouldn’t want you to slip and break a hip,” Cody teased. Obi-Wan scoffed, but pressed their faces together in a Mando kiss. 

“I’ll get enough of that sort of nonsense out of Anakin, I thought you were on my side Commander?” Obi-Wan teasingly chided.

“Always,” Cody promised, and brought their mouths together for a searing kiss. “Gar cabur, ratiin,” he promised. 

Anakin didn’t know enough Mando’a to know exactly what was said, but he could imagine from the tone. It didn’t - it looked so warm and comfortable, nothing like what Anakin had imagined from the salacious whispers. A pang of wistfulness shot through Anakin, a desire to see his wife, and hold her that was so strong it ached. Cody pulled back a bit, and pushed his gloved fingers into Obi-Wan’s thick red hair. Obi-Wan shifted, and Anakin flushed heatedly as he picked out what was unmistakably a mouth-shaped bruise on the side of Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan looked up with a start, eyes going wide as he realized that Anakin was right there. 

“Ner Jetii?” Cody asked, registering the shift of Obi-Wan’s expression, the tension that had coiled into his trim form. 

“Hello Anakin,” Obi-Wan called, and Cody turned, face going hard and serene as he faced the other General, placing himself between Skywalker and Obi-Wan as if there was some way he could protect his Jedi from his former Padawan. Internally Cody ran through his repertoire of curses; he knew Obi-Wan had wanted to tell Anakin about their relationship in a controlled environment. While they were fairly certain that most of the vode and about half the Generals knew, Anakin didn’t spend much time with the other Jedi save when they were on campaign together, and given there had been no teasing or tantrums, they assumed he didn’t know about their relationship yet. Or at least, hadn’t. 

“Master,” Anakin grit out. Obi-Wan took a downright sedate route to the flight deck, no extraneous flips at all. Which meant he was nervous as a long tailed lothcat in a room full of rollies. Cody hopped down, forming up at his General’s shoulder and falling into solid parade-rest. 

“There’s no need for that Cody,” Obi-Wan said gently. “There’s no point in pretending, Anakin’s not blind.” Cody visibly refrained from commenting on that, but fell out of his rigid parade-rest to stand a bit more naturally, his shoulder just barely brushing Obi-Wan’s, clicking their pauldrons together. 

“No need for - Master!” Anakin huffed. Obi-Wan raised both eyebrows. Anakin gestured futilely, unable to for words to express his outrage. 

“I _was_ going to tell you dear one,” Obi-Wan said. “But doing so over comms seemed a bit louche.” 

“A bit - _Master_. You let him frip you in a club!” Anakin finally burst, like a kettle boiling over. Obi-Wan’s expression didn’t shift in the least. 

“That traveled fast,” Cody noted dryly, although he was internally a bit thrilled that word had already been passed among the vode that Obi-Wan had been claimed. He couldn’t help but smirk just a little.

“Wha - he - Master,” Anakin stammered, clearly having expected a denial of some sort. 

“I’m not sure what you want me to say my dear,” Obi-Wan admitted. “Cody and I have been intimate for some time. Why wouldn’t I happily participate in something so important to him and his vode?”

“I - really?” Anakin asked incredulously. “You, Master The Code Exists for a Reason Kenobi?”

“I fail to see how my relationship with Cody, or how we express our commitment to one another is in any way a violation of the guiding tenets of the Jedi Order,” Obi-Wan said drily. “Have I abandoned my post or compromised my principles in any way for Cody’s sake? While you could make a strong case against us on the matter of a General officer carrying with one of his subordinates, you’d have to court martial half the Masters in the Order if you went that route.”

“WHAT?!?” Anakin all but squealed, his voice rocketing into a pitch nearly inaudible to most standard humans. 

“If Ponds isn’t screwing Windu six ways from Centaxday I’ll eat my boots,” Cody said dryly, and Obi-Wan laughed softly. Anakin sputtered and choked, cheeks heating brilliantly at the idea of _anyone_ wanting to bed Mace Windu. The more he tried _not_ to think about it, the more he actually did think about it, successfully derailing his thoughts away from all the various nefarious ways Cody might be tricking Obi-Wan into sleeping with him.

“Ner verburyc al’verde, you can’t just spring things like that on Anakin,” Obi-Wan chided teasingly. “He likes to retain his mental image of Mace as a stern disciplinarian without any sense of humour at all - and with a beskad stored in his bunghole.” Anakin wished, firmly and fervently, for the shielding at the hangar mouth to fail so he’d be sucked out of the flight decks straight into hard vacuum. It was a more or less true statement, but he was also aware Windu was his Master’s friend, and he tried not to voice his less than flattering opinions of the Master of the Order around Obi-Wan.

“I - but - uh,” Anakin stammered, firmly trying not to think about Master Windu or Commander Ponds, or Commander Ponds putting anything in or near Master Windu’s - anything. 

“Oh dear,” Obi-Wan said blithely. “Well, let’s go find Ahsoka and Rex shall we?” he suggested, and he and Cody walked off as if they hadn’t just completely reformatted Anakin’s brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gar cabur, ratiin = your guardian, always  
> Ner verburyc al’verde = my loyal commander  
> Beskad = sword


	18. Here, drink this.  You’ll feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... surprise, this now has bonus cody/obi-wan/rex threesome action? that wasn't exactly planned, but i'm very much a 'seat of the pants' writer so uh, yeah, roll with it.

“Kriff,” Cody swore softly but fervently. He and Rex had hit the bottle a little too hard the night before to celebrate being reunited after so many missions apart, and Cody’s head wasn’t thanking him for his excesses. Now of course, he had all the bantha poodoo of a joint mission to straighten out on top of a headache the size of a planet. Even if he wasn’t hungover it would be enough to test his fortitude. Cody reached for his mug, but when he brought it to his mouth the bitter scent of the caff turned his stomach. With a grimace, Cody put the mug down and pushed it away a bit. 

“You don’t look so hot vod,” Rex murmured softly from his own slump on the other side of the table where they’d spread out their work. Theoretically, Rex was helping with logistics. Given he was even more hungover than Cody, Cody doubted his brother had actually accomplished anything yet that morning. 

“I hate you,” Cody mumbled quietly, digging the heel of his hand into his temple to try and quiet the pounding in his head. “Your ships grog is even worse than ours and that’s saying something.” Rex groaned softly at that.

“I’m never drinking again,” Rex moaned against the table, his arms pillowing his head. 

“That’s what you said last time too,” Cody sniped. Rex let out a low, pained groan of dismay. 

“Well, I was going to ask how you gentlemen were, but I believe I can already tell,” came Obi-Wan’s amused voice, thankfully at very low volume, and Cody glared heatlessly at his lover. Obi-Wan’s amusement had been a lot more endearing the night before, when Cody was affectionately drunk, happily telling Obi-Wan all the trouble Rex had been getting up to.

“Sir,” Rex said, trying to stand, and Obi-Wan waved him off.

“As you were,” Obi-Wan said gently, and set down two steaming mugs. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.” Cody hesitated, but only for a moment, and not because he didn’t trust Obi-Wan. It was more that he wasn’t sure he could stomach anything at all. When he brought the mug to his nose though, it had a fresh, citrusy-herbal scent. 

“General?” Cody asked. 

“Shig,” Obi-Wan said with a slight smile. “I’d been saving it for a special occasion and thought this qualified. I had fun last night.” Cody flushed, focusing on the hot drink. Obi-Wan had joined Cody and Rex in Cody’s bunk the night previous, and while nothing had happened, that had mostly been because Obi-Wan had wanted to discuss it with them both properly, not just fall into bed in the heat of the moment.

“I love you sir,” Rex said with all seriousness as the shig hit his stomach and his nausea began to fade. 

“Hmmm,” Cody agreed, sipping at his own drink slowly, feeling his stomach and head slowly calm. 

“You’re welcome,” Obi-Wan said fondly, and moved in that quiet Jedi way to stand just behind Cody, gently stroking his hair and massaging his skull to help the pain pass more quickly. Cody groaned softly with pleasure, relaxing as the tension faded. 

“No more grog,” Cody declared, and Obi-Wan chuckled softly. 

“There are better ways to relax,” Obi-Wan agreed, as if he didn’t drink regularly himself. Cody shot his General a wry look, and got a smile in response. “There are,” Obi-Wan insisted. “I was very relaxed last night.” 

Cody growled gently at that, pulling Obi-Wan down into his lap. The Jedi had been so damn relaxed because he’d been getting the concentrated attention of two very affectionate and amorous clones. Cody couldn’t imagine sharing Obi-Wan with anyone but Rex, and was just glad that Obi-Wan had been willing to accept Rex into their bed, even if that never moved beyond cuddling. 

“So what did you two get up to before I stumbled into your get together?” Obi-Wan asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He’d found them curled together in their blacks, Rex’s mouth against Cody’s pulse. It hadn’t been salacious in the least, but Obi-Wan wouldn’t be Obi-Wan if he didn’t tease Cody just a little.

“Just talking,” Cody said, remembering Rex’s head lolling on his shoulder as they sat on the narrow bunk, drinking heavily as they traded tales. 

“Me being jealous Cody’d got himself a Jedi,” Rex said with a slightly teasing smile. 

“Prettiest kriffing Jedi,” Cody bragged huskily. “He’s so good. Let me claim him in front of half the battalion.”

“Heard it was a helluva show,” Rex rasped. “Would’ve liked to see that.”

“He’s right here,” Obi-Wan cut in laughingly.

“Pretty sure there are a few holos around,” Cody said, his voice deepening as he talked over Obi-Wan, his hand slipping down to tease at the inside of Obi-Wan’s thigh. “I knew he trusted me, know it every time he puts his ‘saber in my hands. But kriff. He was practically begging at the club, rode me so hard.” As Cody spoke, he couldn’t help but remember Obi-Wan spread wide and eager, their brothers watching. Obi-Wan flushed to his ear-tips, but didn’t deny it. He wasn’t ashamed of Cody or their relationship, just unused to his sex life being a popular topic of discussion.

“Kriff,” Rex swore, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and blatantly adjusting himself. “The two of you exclusive?” Cody grinned.

“Haven’t discussed it,” Cody admitted. “I know he hasn’t had anyone else since I took him to bed, if only through lack of opportunity. I haven’t wanted to share.”

“Haven’t, or don’t?” Rex asked, and Cody chuckled.

“You two,” Obi-Wan murmured, and turned to kiss Cody, soft but eager. When they parted, he glanced over at Rex, who was avidly watching them. “I’m very good at sharing,” he said with false offense, and Rex groaned, covering his eyes and leaning back, reminding himself he was on duty, and could not just bend Cody’s General over the ready room table. 

“You’re a fripping menace is what you are,” Cody growled, pulling Obi-Wan in for another kiss. 

“You love me anyway,” Obi-Wan said, a note of quiet wonder in his voice. 

“I do,” Cody affirmed, just to make his Jedi blush. As if solely for Cody’s delight, Obi-Wan’s cheeks pinked, and he ducked his head in a way Cody found both utterly infuriating and wholly endearing. “And haven’t,” he answered Rex, turning slightly to wink at his brother. Rex growled and stood, prowling over. Obi-Wan looked up as the blond approached, eyes widening as he took in Rex’s predatory stalk. 

“Rex?” Obi-Wan asked, and then Rex gently tipped up Obi-Wan’s chin and treated him a deep, hungry kiss. Obi-Wan mewled softly, looping an arm around Rex’s neck and clinging, kissing back eagerly. 

“Oh frip me,” Cody growled. 

“Not while we’re on duty dear,” Obi-Wan teased as he pulled away from Rex, his hand lingering on Rex’s shoulder and chest. Cody growled, tugging Obi-Wan back against his torso and nipping at his neck. 

“Tonight,” Cody promised darkly. 

“I’m all yours darling, and if you want Rex to join us I’m certainly not opposed,” Obi-Wan affirmed, melting back against Cody and twisting a bit to kiss the sharp line of Cody’s jaw. 

“Storms you’ll look so good between us,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan flushed slightly, looking up at Cody with that wonderful softness to his eyes that made Cody fall more in love with this man every day. 

“Yours,” Obi-Wan murmured, laying his hand against Cody’s cheek. 

“As I am yours,” Cody affirmed.

“Storms you two are sappy,” Rex cut in, but he said it fondly, and all three of them laughed, though Rex’s eyes were sad, knowing that while he might have a place in their bed, it was only temporary.


	19. Can I hold your hand?

“Do I really have to?” Cody asked grumpily, fussing with the hem of his medical tunic. 

“Really really,” Obi-Wan said gently, reaching out to stroke a finger along the scar that curled around Cody’s eye, then along his jaw.

“Doesn’t hurt,” Cody bit out, and Obi-Wan stepped closer, pulling gently until Cody’s forehead rested against Obi-Wan’s sternum. 

“But it has been,” Obi-Wan said, worry bleeding into his voice as he stroked his fingers into Cody’s hair. “Please, I can’t bear the thought that I could lose you to something entirely preventable. I won’t let them take you away ner cabur. If it’s beyond your brothers, I’ll get a Jedi Healer here, I promise I won’t send you to Kamino.” 

Cody sighed. He understood the reasoning for an in-depth neuro exam, but he didn’t much like spending time in the infirmary. The headaches and nightmares were both getting more frequent though; he was worried, although he tried not to show it. If he was deemed defective, the longnecks would decommission him, leaving his Jedi alone and unprotected. 

“I won’t give you up,” Obi-Wan promised, voice husky with emotion. Cody just nodded. “How do I convince you?” Obi-Wan pressed. Cody shrugged, his muscles tensing further as the medic approached with a med-droid trailing behind him. “Can I hold your hand?” Obi-Wan asked, and Cody reached out, tangling their fingers tightly together. 

“Sirs?” the medic asked.

“Hello Poke,” Obi-Wan greeted. “Cody’s been having some bad headaches. Would you give him an atomic level brain scan, the most in depth you can?” Poke nodded, then turned to the droid and programmed in the procedure. 

“You’ll have to hold still Commander, very still,” Poke directed. “It will take a little while, and I’d prefer to put you under to limit variances.” Cody flicked wary eyes up at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tightened his grasp gently on Cody’s hand, silently reassuring him that he wouldn’t be alone. Cody wilted, nodding in acquiescence. 

“I won’t leave you,” Obi-Wan said, quiet but fervent as Poke turned away to prepare the sedative.

Steadfastly ignoring the conversation between the officers, Poke gently swabbed Cody’s free hand, then rubbed a smear of numbing agent over thin skin covering the veins. A slight pinch, and he had inserted the line. Gently taping down the needle, Poke administered the sedative. Cody fought it a bit, but then slumped gently against Obi-Wan, who laid Cody in the bed. 

“Alright?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Yes General, all regular,” Poke assured, then finished setting up the droid. Cody lay still under the scanner, his breath slow and regular. Obi-Wan kept still and silent, fighting his own unease at seeing Cody so lifeless. Even in sleep Cody twitched and shifted a little, nuzzling against Obi-Wan. Drugged like this, the Commander was far too cadaverous for Obi-Wan’s comfort. It would be alright, Obi-Wan told himself. It had to be.


	20. You can borrow mine

“Oh bugger,” Cody heard his General swear quietly, and looked up, quashing a snicker of amusement. As expletives went, that was rather mild for Obi-Wan.

“Problem, General Kenobi?” Cody asked - they were on the clock after all. 

“I forgot to requisition a new parka,” Obi-Wan admitted, looking up from his datapad. From his station, Cody could see that he was holding a split screen that detailed conditions on Orto Plutonia on one half and the inventory of Obi-Wan’s kit on the other. Cody smiled inside his helmet at the adorably irritated look on Obi-Wan's face. Those who thought the Jedi inscrutable had clearly never been trusted by one. 

“You can borrow mine,” Cody offered, tilting his head slightly. There it was. A soft flush rose in Obi-Wan’s cheeks and tinted the tip of his nose and the shells of his ears. Storms the man was adorable. “It’d probably look good on you,” he said quite seriously, careful not to let his pleasure at the thought send his voice into a deeper register. Obi-Wan already knew quite well how much Cody enjoyed wrapping his Jedi up. 

“I would appreciate it,” Obi-Wan said rather faintly, his flush deepening. Cody’s smirk broadened, and he was certain Obi-Wan could feel just how much Cody intended to enjoy Obi-Wan wearing Cody’s thick coat.


	21. You might like this

“So,” Rex greeted amiably, settling next to Cody and across from General Kenobi - Obi-Wan - at the small table in the officers mess. The refectory was empty save the three of them and the cleaning droids, and Cody had all but ordered Rex to join them.

“I thought, perhaps, we should make sure we’re all on the same page,” Obi-Wan said. “In respect to where our limits might be with regards to intimacy.” Rex blinked, then blinked again. 

“You get used to it,” Cody informed him mildly. Rex raised an eyebrow, and Cody shrugged eloquently. Rex blinked one more time, forcing his mind on track. “He likes just about everything we've tried, and we've tried - a fair bit,” Cody said with a slight leer. Rex blinked, still trying to get his mind around the idea of having this conversation, in the middle of the officers mess, with two of the people with the most reserved reputations that he knew. 

“He especially likes being marked up a bit,” Cody went on, as if he wasn't breaking Rex’s brain.

“I get - a bit loud,” Obi-Wan confessed with a blush, and Cody scoffed in a way that indicated that was a massive understatement. 

“He begs so pretty,” Cody growled, and Obi-Wan let out a quiet mewl, eyes glittering. “And he loves being told how good he is, how beautiful.” Obi-Wan’s flush deepened. 

“I - I like being - possessed,” Obi-Wan breathed, and Rex swallowed drily.

“You two are going to kill me,” Rex gasped.

“Oh?” Cody asked with false curiosity. “I thought you might like this. After all, you're the one who was telling me in explicit detail the other night just what you wanted to do to me, to my Jedi.” Rex whimpered, clenching his jaw against the pleas that crowded behind his teeth.

“Don't tease Cody,” Obi-Wan practically whinged. 

“It's not teasing if you follow through,” Cody said with that broad, smug grin. “Rex needs to know just what he’s looking to get involved with. Safe, sane, and consensual, right?” he purred, shooting Rex a heated look as he gently pulled Obi-Wan into his lap. Obi-Wan pressed against Cody, pupils blown wide with need. “Tell Rex what you like,” Cody urged, and Obi-Wan shuddered, visibly trying to pull himself together.

“Anything,” Obi-Wan said, rather unhelpfully. “Anything Cody, you know I’d do anything.” Cody growled at that, pulling Obi-Wan in for a deep kiss. 

“Oh? But what do you like best?” Cody insisted. 

“You,” Obi-Wan said, and Cody shook his head fondly. 

“He’s usually a bit more coherent,” Cody said more than a little smugly. “Although he really does let me do - pretty much anything. Granted, I’m not interested in a lot of the things we’ve read about. He likes when I get a bit rough with him, when I hold him where I want him, but we haven’t had the time or equipment to try restraints, and neither of us has any inclination for pain-play or anything like that. He’s more than happy to be put on his knees though, and the mouth-”

“Bunks, right kriffin’ now,” Rex growled, the last of his control shattering, and Cody’s grin only widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit continuation: [it's not teasing if you follow through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995465)


	22. It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look

Obi-Wan started as the pack he was about to lift was all but snatched from beneath his fingers. Scowling he looked up at Cody, who tilted his head in that way Obi-Wan had learned meant he was grinning inside his helmet. Obi-Wan pursed his lips, debating whether to scold his Commander or not. 

“You’re injured,” Cody reminded him, gesturing vaguely at Obi-Wan’s braced leg.

“It’s only a sprained knee,” Obi-Wan huffed, and Cody scoffed. 

“I’d rather carry it than carry you,” Cody said dryly, arranging Obi-Wan’s pack over his own. Obi-Wan crossed his arms, and Cody chuckled softly. “You trying to have Poke restrict you once we get back to the _Negotiator_?” he asked, and Obi-Wan’s scowl shifted slightly into what was undeniably, in Cody’s view at least, a pout. “Don’t think I won’t snitch on you,” Cody warned. 

“I can carry my own pack, I’m not - _delicate_ ,” Obi-Wan complained. Cody was sure from the way his voice lingered on that word that it was an accusation that had been levelled at his Jedi more than once, and one that had clearly left its mark. 

“You’re not. And it’s not heavy,” Cody countered gently. “I’m stronger than I look.” Obi-Wan, with calculated slowness, ran his eyes from Cody’s boots, up his armoured form to the dome of his helmet then back down again, lingering at his shoulders and thighs, eyebrows raised. Cody laughed softly. “Come on cyar’ika, the day’s not getting any younger. Aren’t you the one who didn’t want to stop because it’s still five kliks to the LZ?” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, then accepted Cody’s hand up.


	23. I’ll wait

Cody settled against the wall, breathing a bit heavier than usual. His own workout was complete - just some laps, lifting, and sparring - but he’d seen Obi-Wan come in when he was between sets, and was curious to watch. They all loved watching the Jedi train - while their Force-assisted feats were more than welcomed in the heat of battle, it was something else to see what a Jedi was capable of when they simply felt like it, rather than when the situation required heroics. 

More than once, when the 501st was deployed with them, Cody had had the treat of watching Obi-Wan spar with Skywalker, and help Skywalker train Tano in her ferocious dual-bladed style. Rather to Cody’s surprise - although it perhaps shouldn’t have been - Obi-Wan was more skilled than Skywalker when it came to duel-wielding. The last time Skywalker had attempted it in battle, Count Dooku had taken his arm. Not a particularly inspiring result, although Cody would never say that to Skywalker’s face. He had watched their training sessions in awe regardless, and then pounced on his Jedi as soon as they were alone.

Now, he watched Obi-Wan with just as much adoration, even though this was just a regular workout for the Jedi. Obi-Wan moved with practiced grace through his lightsaber forms, face a mask of studious concentration. As Cody watched, Obi-Wan shifted from the familiar sweeping deflections of Soresu to the acrobatic aerials of the fourth form, Ataru. While showy, and in Cody’s mind impractical, it was clear that Obi-Wan was practiced at the form. Given that when he had time he ran all the forms from first through sixth, Cody wasn’t terribly surprised. 

Pausing to take a breath and a mouthful of water after he finished running fourth form, Obi-Wan paused, blinking as he realized that Cody was all but lounging against the wall in his workout gear, dark amber eyes trained almost hungrily on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan felt his face heat further, his cheeks already flushed with exertion. 

“I hope you’re not waiting on me for anything?” Obi-Wan asked, wracking his mind, trying to remember if he was supposed to be in a meeting. 

“No, was just watching,” Cody admitted with a shrug of his broad shoulders. Obi-Wan let himself be slightly distracted, eyes following the shift of muscle on that well put together frame. While he was intimate with Cody whenever they had the time and opportunity, there was something almost risque about seeing his lover in his shorts and tank, arms and legs bared and glistening with sweat where anyone could see. Obi-Wan wanted to lick him. “Go ahead and finish up, I’ll wait.” Obi-Wan debated, then nodded. He’d finish. And then he’d drag Cody into the ‘fresher, and finish them both. Obi-Wan smirked, then saluted Cody and vaulted into the first motions of Djem So.


	24. Just because

A soft click, and Cody glanced over, eyes widening at the small box a ‘trooper had set on the corner of his desk. He glanced up, raising an eyebrow. The trooper - a shiny without any markings on his armour besides the deep gold that designated him a brother of the 212th - just shrugged, then handed over a ‘pad to sign. Cody sighed and reached out, scanning the form quickly. 

Whatever it was, it had been sent from the Temple at Coruscant. He hadn’t requisitioned anything that would need to be hand delivered, but there was no point speculating until the forms had been filed. With a crisp salute, the trooper marched off onto his next mission once Cody confirmed delivery and took responsibility for the mystery box. From the hiss of the hoversled in the hall, the shiny had been suckered into doing all the hand deliveries for this supply intake. 

Curious, Cody pressed his thumb to the shallow indent on the front of the case. It took a moment for the sensor to activate, but shortly it beeped and the top quietly clicked open. Cody opened the lid the rest of the way, his mouth dropping open when he smelled the inimitable spice of Mando-style cooking. He could already feel his sinuses clearing as he fully opened the box. A single serving of Keldabe style seared meat and fragrant rice fried with hot-sour vegetables. He lifted out the heated container that had kept the meal at optimal temperature, and wasn’t too surprised to find a folded slip of flimsi beneath with his name scrawled across it in Obi-Wan’s flowing Aurebesh hand.

“Just because,” Cody read aloud when he'd unfolded the note, then shook his head with a snort. He didn’t even want to know what strings his cyar’ika had pulled to have this included with the supplies they were taking in. Cody just ate, the searing spice flushing his face and tearing his eyes. He grinned around his mouthful of food, thanking all the gods and the Force and whatever other powers might be in the universe that Obi-Wan loved him, and also knew good places to eat out. The war might keep them apart at times, but distance was no bar on either of them expressing what they felt for one another.


	25. Look both ways

“Yes, yes, and look both ways before I cross the street, I’ll be careful,” Obi-Wan groused affectionately, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. The blue hologram of Commander Cody said something in gruff Mando’a, and Obi-Wan flushed so heatedly his ear tips pinked. Mace glanced around the Council chamber, but it was clear that none of the others had understood that utterance either. 

Unfortunate. 

Anything that could make Obi-Wan blush like he was still a green Initiate was worth knowing in Mace’s estimation. His young friend had grown increasingly brazen over the years; evidently Qui-Gon’s teachings had taken deeper root than they’d at first realized. Mace resolved to ask Ponds the next time they spoke; while not as unabashedly Mandalorian as the 212th, Ponds like most of his brothers had a working knowledge of that language and culture. 

But then, the 212th were particularly Mandalorian. 

Mace blamed Obi-Wan, and Duchess Kryze by proxy. Obi-Wan’s heart could fit multitudes after all, and Mace doubted Obi-Wan’s attachment to Commander Cody had superseded his adoration of the Lady Satine. After all, his own affection for Ponds complemented rather than competed with his relationship with Adi, and he knew it was the same for most if not all of the other Jedi who had developed greater intimacy with their seconds.

“So what did your Commander say?” Mace asked some hours later, stretched out and luxuriating in the sauna after thoroughly thrashing Obi-Wan in the arena. It had been a good spar - few people challenged Mace as much as Obi-Wan did any more.

“I should have known better than to accept that bet,” Obi-Wan laughed ruefully. The terms after all, had been the honest answer to a single question. Obi-Wan had assumed Mace would ask after his health; he knew the Master of the Order worried about him - about all of them really. Mace raised an eyebrow, and Obi-Wan huffed. “He reminded me there were better uses for my mouth than giving him lip in front of the High Council,” Obi-Wan said sulkily. Mace crowed with delight, laughing so hard he nearly rolled off the bench where he was reclined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy smokes my dudes, we are now 1/4 way through this prompt list! those of you who have left kudos and comments, thanks so much for reading and for letting me know you're enjoying this nonsense.


	26. I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be getting an explicit extension but it isn't done yet, please be patient with me. also, before you ask about endgame pairings - i don't know! the things i have firmly in mind are that 1) everybody is happy at the end, 2) cody and obi-wan will be together, and 3) there will be no order 66 or it will be very very different from canon. whether that means an ongoing poly relationship, or something else i haven't decided yet!

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan says, keeping his eyes trained on the luminous artwork in front of them. “I didn’t mean to fall in love with him.”

“Oh Ben,” Satine said bemusedly. “When have either of our hearts done as we wished?” Obi-Wan just shrugged at that. “I _am_ glad though,” she mused after a moment, pausing to sip her drink. 

“Hmmm?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Darling, if you think I won’t give your Commander my private comm frequency so he can get in touch and commiserate about your horrid self-preservation instincts - or rather - lack thereof, you have another think coming.”

Obi-Wan grimaced at the arch tone in her voice. She was probably smirking at him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Definitely smirking. And Cody would probably adore her once he stopped calling her ‘sir,’ and then it would really be over for Obi-Wan. The prospect made his heart swell in his chest. 

“Come now, we’ll be missed soon, and you owe me a dance. And I want to see you take a turn with your beau,” Satine directed, settling her hand peremptorily in the crook of his elbow.

“Of course Duchess,” Obi-Wan murmured obligingly, flushing as he remembered the last time he'd danced with Cody, their bodies pressed tight in the crowded club. He led her back into the large room where they’d dined earlier, quashing his burgeoning desire. 

The table had been cleared away, and soft incidental music wafted through the air. Most were standing about and idly gossiping over their drinks. Unfortunately, the return of the Duchess and her devoted Knight didn’t go unremarked. Anakin smirked downright smugly from where he was holding up the wall with Rex and Cody, the two vode handsome in their grey dress uniforms. At an unspoken signal, the music shifted. Obi-Wan smiled wryly, immediately recognizing the opening strains of the Kebiin Yustapir waltz. It was a sweeping, traditional tune from the river regions of Mandalore near Keldabe, and they had danced to it many a night by the light of the moon during Satine’s exile, terribly young and desperately in love. 

Obi-Wan turned into dance position and bowed over Satine’s hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles. She curtseyed briefly, and then he swept her into his arms, springing one-two-three, two-two-three into the waltz. Other couples began forming up, following their lead onto the floor. Over Satine’s shoulder, Obi-Wan caught sight of Cody’s face, and a thread of anxiety he hadn’t realized he felt snapped and faded at Cody’s warm smile.

“Dance with him,” Satine urged, as the music shifted - another waltz, not quite as fast. Obi-Wan hesitated, but nodded, then went to Cody and hopefully offered his hand. 

“I’m not as practiced at this type of dancing,” Cody warned. “You’ll have to lead.”

“I’d be honoured,” Obi-Wan said with a slight smile, and Cody nodded, accepting Obi-Wan’s hand. He guided Cody’s hands into position, then lead him into the flow of dancers. Despite not knowing the steps, Cody moved light and sure, ably following where Obi-Wan lead. As they danced, the smile grew on Obi-Wan’s face, and he couldn’t help but beam with delight when he saw Satine leading Rex into the press from half the room away. They made quite the handsome couple in truth, their hair nearly the same shade of platinum.

“I have the next dance I believe,” Rex said in a low rumble when the two couples paused next to one another at the end of the song. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Cody, who shrugged, then disengaged and offered his hand to Satine. 

“It would be my pleasure sir,” Cody offered, and Satine gave that fox-grin of hers that Obi-Wan knew not to trust.

“Return him in the same condition,” Obi-Wan warned, and then they were whirling into the press. “I’m all yours, I suppose Captain,” he said, turning back to Rex. 

Rex grinned, and his smile looked nearly as vulpine as Satine’s. Firm hands settled on Obi-Wan and he felt his heart race as he was lead into the throng. The four of them traded partners with each other for the next few hours, until the rest of the crowd faded away, and Obi-Wan found himself simply swaying with Satine’s slender form in his arms, Cody pressed firm against his back, Rex bracketing Satine from behind. 

“Exquisitely played Duchess,” Obi-Wan observed, knowing that all three of them were exactly where Satine wanted them.

“You say that as if you disapprove,” Satine purred, reaching up to run fingers through Obi-Wan’s beard.

“Have I ever denied you Duchess?” Obi-Wan asked, voice lowering slightly. 

“Constantly,” Satine said with a smile, and leaned up to kiss him.

“Beg pardon,” Obi-Wan husked when she pulled back slightly to rest their foreheads together, then moaned as Cody bit at his neck.

“No pardon. I require many acts of contrition,” Satine demanded, and Obi-Wan laughed breathlessly, but let himself be led to her plush quarters, Rex and Cody flanking them. Clearly, she’d already organized things to their approval. As ever, Obi-Wan was charmed by her bullheadedness. Satine Kryze had never let something stop her if she thought she could just steamroller her way through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kebiin Yustapir = blue river. yes I ripped off a Mando Blue Danube waltz


	27. Try some

Obi-Wan shook his head, watching Cody dig into the food. He could smell the eye-wateringly strong spices from across the table, and had selected his own comestibles from the area of the menu clearly intended for the non-Mandalorian guests aboard the Coronet. Rex, he knew, had introduced Anakin to the more Mando food, and his adventurous Padawan was enjoying the tongue searing flavours. Obi-Wan felt he had ‘enjoyed’ as many Mando style delicacies as he wished long ago. 

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” Cody said, pausing to take a drink. 

“Oh, I do,” Obi-Wan replied with a smile. “Runny nose, watery eyes, cheeks the colour of an overripe muja fruit. And that’s to say nothing of what Mando food does to my insides.” 

“Exaggeration,” Cody said, pointing with his fork as he narrowed his eyes. 

“Only a little,” Obi-Wan admitted with a shrug. “I’m fine with the younglings menu.” Cody snorted, but didn’t argue, turning back to his meal. 

“What’s your favorite then?” Cody asked when they’d both finished their meals. 

“Hmm?”

“Favorite type of food.”

“Oh - goodness. It’s hard to pick a favourite. There’s so many other memories tied up in that sort of thing. Where I first had it and who I was with,” Obi-Wan mused. “Have you ever had Alderaanian cuisine?”

“Not that I know of,” Cody said after a little thought. “Good?”

“I enjoy it. Some of the dishes have a bit of spice to them, although nothing like Mando food. Lots of fish and meat, rice, fruit cooked as savories. Lots of variation by region, depending on if they’re on the coast or a more mountainous area. At diplomatic functions they have what they call _tapas_ , small dishes like skraan’ikase, that I enjoy since you can try new things easily and there’s a wide variety of options. Also - they work wonders with chocolate,” Obi-Wan said with a wink. 

“I’d probably like it well enough,” Cody said. “Not that there’s much I don’t like.” Obi-Wan smiled at that. No, like most vode Cody wasn’t terribly picky about his food. Obi-Wan had a feeling anything other than ration bars and nutritional gruel was seen as something of a delicacy for their soldiers, which was rather depressing. 

“I’ll have to ensure you try some,” Obi-Wan said with a smile, “you have a treat ahead of you.” Cody couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. Cody knew his Jedi was distressed by the narrow view of things the ‘troopers sometimes took, but he seemed to have resolved to do all he could to ensure that not only Cody but the others got to experience as much of the galaxy as possible, and he always framed such encouragement positively, rather than bemoaning all that they _hadn’t_ seen and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skraan'ikase = assorted small snacks like meze or tapas - *small eats* - a celebratory meal for Mandos because it can take hours to eat, and the dishes are often fiddly, a contrast to the easy-to-eat, quick meals necessary in the field


	28. Drive safely

“It would be nice to actually be in the same system for more than a week,” Obi-Wan groused, and Cody’s face softened half the galaxy away. 

“We go where we’re needed,” Cody said, not so much a reminder, but an affirmation. They loved one another, yes. And they had agreed that neither of them could live with himself if that love impeded their duty to the Republic and the Order. Which meant that currently Obi-Wan was stationed on Coruscant in the Temple, and Cody was the officer in command of the Third Systems Army and all the other field commands Obi-Wan occupied when he was in the field.

“I know, I know,” Obi-Wan sighed. “And this work is important too, they need Councillors here to keep the Temple in order as well.”

“I miss you too,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan flushed. Even through the blue light of the holo, Cody could see the colour rising in those too-thin cheeks. “We’ll be meeting up soon,” Cody reassured, and Obi-Wan nodded. 

“I’m glad of it,” Obi-Wan said fondly, shooting Cody a soft look. They were on a private line, not one used for military communiques, allowing them a greater degree of intimacy. It was possible, probable even that someone was listening, but they were careful when they communicated like this. “Do try to drive safely,” Obi-Wan fussed, and Cody fought not to roll his eyes.

“I’m not Skywalker you know,” Cody reminded, and Obi-Wan let out a nervous laugh. 

“I know,” Obi-Wan insisted. “But I worry nonetheless. Be safe?”

“I will,” Cody promised. “K’oyacyi.”

“K’oyacyi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K’oyacyi = 1. *Cheers!* 2. Can also mean: *Hang in there* or 3. *Come back safely.* Literally, a command; *Stay alive!*


	29. Well, what do you want to do?

Cody blinked, trying to assimilate the information Poke had just shared with him. Tumour. He had a brain tumour. A second scan, then a third a week later had confirmed that it didn’t appear to be growing. Just giving him periodic headaches, and possibly nightmares about murdering his Jedi. 

“I - I need the General here,” Cody said, and Poke nodded, stepping back to comm General Kenobi. 

“Cody?” Obi-Wan’s beloved voice murmured an indeterminate time later. By the tone, he’d called Cody’s name more than once before breaking through Cody’s fugue. 

“I - I have a tumour in my head,” Cody choked out, and then Obi-Wan’s arms were strong and warm around his shoulders, Obi-Wan’s nose pressed against his ear. 

“Poke? What are his options?” Obi-Wan asked, clinging to Cody as fervently as Cody clung to him. 

“With the help of the med-droid, I want to do a biopsy,” Poke said. “The full body scan says this is a primary tumour, which is a good thing. If it’s benign, we can remove it, easy. It’s in an easily operable location. If it’s malignant - and chances are good it’s not - then we’ll have to look at the other options. At this point, doing the biopsy is the priority.”

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asked, and Cody looked at him blankly. “You’re not going anywhere love,” Obi-Wan promised. “I have you, and I won’t give you up without a fight. What do you want to do?”

“I want it out,” Cody rasped. “Soon as you can Poke. I want that thing out of my head.”

“Alright then, I’ll schedule the biopsy,” Poke promised. “You’re inactive as of now. I need to double check the droids, but we should be good to go inside of 24 hours.”


	30. One more chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appropriated some of Livy's _History of Rome_ for Obi-Wan to read to Cody, specifically the end of Book 2, Part 1, pg. 85 in the Warrior translation published by Hackett.

“Then, to increase the strength of the Senate (it had been depleted by the murders committed by the King), he brought its number up to 300 by enrolling the leaders of the equestrian class. From that time, it is said, the tradition developed that when the Senate was summoned into session, they were called on as as Fathers and the Conscripted, since those he enrolled--that is, the new Senate--were called _conscripti_. It is amazing how much this contributed to the harmony of the state and to uniting the plebs with the Senators ( _patres_ ),” Obi-Wan read, fingers tracing gently along the edge of the shaved area on Cody’s skull. Cody hummed sleepily. 

“Am I boring you?” Obi-Wan asked gently. “I don’t know why in the world you’re reading this, there are much more engagingly written histories of the development of the Republic.”

“I like Livy,” Cody defended. “This is the best part.” Obi-Wan shrugged, not willing to argue. Certain things were a matter of taste, and while Livy wasn’t his favourite historian, he was happy to read to Cody while Cody worried about his upcoming surgery. 

“One more chapter?” Obi-Wan offered. 

“One more chapter,” Cody agreed, and Obi-Wan cleared his throat, then began. Cody dropped off a paragraph in, as Obi-Wan read Brutus’ exhortations against Lucius Tarquinius. He read on a little longer, closing out the short section, then marking his place and setting the ‘pad aside. Poke would be operating on Cody the next day, and Obi-Wan doubted he’d be able to sleep a wink.


	31. Don’t worry about me

It was small things, subtle tics. Obi-Wan’s fingers flexed, gripping his upper arms tight. His mouth was pursed into something Cody would have teasingly called a pout on any other day. But it wasn’t any other day. It was the day Cody had a biopsy done on his brain. They were in hyperspace, halfway to a new battlefield. It was about the best time possible for something like this, all told. In hyperspace, they were safe, nothing could reach them. He would even have a few days to recover after Poke and the droid got the tumour out of his head.

“Poke knows what he’s doing,” Cody reassured. Obi-Wan shrugged, then sighed. 

“I know he does, I just -”

“You don’t like it, I know,” Cody said with a tight smile. “I don’t much like it either. But once Poke opens my head up, we’ll know better how to help me.”

“I can’t believe you’re the calm one,” Obi-Wan groused. “I should be comforting you.” 

“You are,” Cody promised. “You’re here. Please Obi-Wan. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m unable to not worry about you,” Obi-Wan chided, crossing back to Cody and hugging him, the thin surgical gown rustling between them. “I like worrying about you.”

“Of course you do,” Cody said, some of the tension easing from his shoulders as he embraced Obi-Wan in turn. Cody breathed in deep, inhaling Obi-Wan’s scent, burying his face in Obi-Wan’s robes. “I’m going to be fine,” Cody promised, as much to himself as his beloved. “We’ll figure it out, and I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Obi-Wan rasped, and didn’t let go until Poke came to take Cody into surgery.


	32. It looks good on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up more Mace and Ponds than Cody and Obi-Wan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Mace grumbled under his breath, fidgeting with the closely tailored outfit the quartermaster had dispensed to him. He _loathed_ undercover missions, although he was glad to get out of the Temple for a bit, even if Obi-Wan and both of their battalions would be coming along for the ride. As if summoned by thought of him, Obi-Wan walked in, their Commanders on his tail. The younger Jedi had shaved and dressed his hair a bit differently, the sides braided tight against his skull with the longer hair on top cascading loosely over. 

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Mace all but whinged, and Obi-Wan gave him that obnoxious smirk that made Mace wish he could punch his friend in the mouth. 

“Very,” Obi-Wan affirmed.

“It looks good on you,” both Commanders said almost in unison, although Cody was clearly addressing Kenobi, and Mace felt his cheeks heat - he could feel the appreciation rolling off both men. 

“I know it’s not your favorite,” Ponds said more gently, circling around Obi-Wan to stand in front of Mace, gently fixing the lines of the outfit that Mace had fussed out of place. “But it’s only a few days on the information gathering, and me, Cody and the vode will have you out of there before you can blink.” Mace grumbled again, studiously ignoring that Obi-Wan and Cody were resting their foreheads together and all but blanketing one another in unspoken affection. 

“Impractical clothing,” Mace complained grumpily. 

“I know,” Ponds said, and Mace did pout at that, feeling his Commander’s amusement. Ponds’ armoured hand cupped Mace’s chin, and he found himself leaning into his Commander.

“Ponds,” Mace said nervously. He wasn’t like Obi-Wan, trained up by a maverick and happily proving those teachings had taken deep at the core.

“Hush,” Ponds said quietly but firmly. “I have you.” Ponds’ broad palm settled across the back of Mace’s neck, and he shuddered, resting his forehead against the domed front of Ponds’ helmet. Ponds let him rest there as long as he was able, and when they separated, Mace was calmer and a bit more confident that their ruse would play out as they hoped.


	33. Close your eyes and hold out your hands

Although he tried to disguise it, Cody couldn’t help but gaze around in awe. While he had been in and out of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant many times over the course of the war, he usually went straight to a war room or communications center, not diverting to investigate the distant echoes of younglings laughing or the splashing of water in a nearby courtyard. Even his more illicit nights in the Temple were spent sneaking directly to Obi-Wan’s quarters, not exploring the refectories and classrooms. 

Obi-Wan had asked today though, if he had a few spare hours. Cody had nodded, not sure what his Jedi was up to, curious but trusting. Now he trailed Obi-Wan deep into the Temple, along broad, high ceilinged corridors that echoed strangely with so few people in residence. None of the Jedi seemed surprised to see a clone in barracks fatigues in the Temple, although Cody knew not many of his brothers came here, and when they did they were usually in either armour or their dress uniforms.

Eventually Obi-Wan stepped through an arching doorway, leading Cody into a massive outdoor courtyard resplendent with golden afternoon light reflecting off pale duracrete. A class of Jedi younglings wearing shielding helmets and wielding miniature lightsabers went through their paces at the far end near an ancient, twisted tree. Cody’s sense of direction had given up a half dozen turns ago, and he had no idea how they’d ended up at the top of the ziggurat when he’d thought they were headed down into the structure.

“You’re not going to make me teach are you?” Cody asked somewhat warily. He knew how to deal with cadets, but Jedi Younglings? That was another matter.

“Not today,” Obi-Wan said with a slight smile. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Now I’m just worried,” Cody teased. Obi-Wan scoffed and sent him a chiding look. 

“You’ll like it,” Obi-Wan assured. Cody crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “The disrespect,” Obi-Wan murmured fondly. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Cody raised a second eyebrow. “Close your eyes,” Obi-Wan insisted, and Cody huffed, but complied. A cool, almost familiar cylinder was pressed into his hands, and Cody’s eyes flew open in surprise. It was not, as he had first thought, his Jedi’s lightsaber. But it was _a_ lightsaber. 

“What are you up to?” Cody asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“You handle lightsabers so frequently, I thought it only fair I teach you how to properly wield one,” Obi-Wan said with false innocence. 

“You mean you wanted another excuse to kick my shebs across the mats,” Cody said, stepping back and flicking on the ‘saber. It hummed to life in his hand, that particular, inimitable sound shuddering through his bones. Was it his imagination, he wondered, or could he actually feel it vibrating in his hand?

“It’s not like a vibroblade,” Obi-Wan warned, powering on another ‘saber. It was only then that Cody realized the resonant hum of the blades was somehow lesser than what he was used to.

“Training weapons?” Cody asked, lifting the blade and taking a few practice swings. Obi-Wan nodded, watching as Cody acclimated himself. Physics and aerodynamics, Cody learned with the first swipe, did not work properly around a lightsaber. “Alright, let’s get this over with,” Cody sighed, shifting into something like a ready position. 

“You don’t want to learn from the start?” Obi-Wan asked, eyes sparkling. 

“Nah, let’s just get my ass kicking over with, and then you can buy me a meal at Dex’s.”

“Dex doesn’t charge us.”

“I’m a very economical date.” 

With a smile, Obi-Wan dipped his head, then shifted into the Ataru ready position. Cody nodded in turn, and with a tremendous clash, they began.


	34. That’s okay, I bought two

Cody looked up in surprise as a warm, familiar presence settled at his side, then frowned slightly at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, for his part, looked guilelessly up at Cody, lapping at his frozen treat. 

“What’s that?” Cody asked somewhat suspiciously. Obi-Wan had, since their conversation about favourite foods, taken to bringing Cody bits of this and that from around Coruscant or wherever they were stationed if they were planetside. The selection had been a bit hit or miss, which Obi-Wan tended to blame on his Padawan. Anakin after all, thought chocolate covered grasshoppers the height of indulgence. After that, Cody had prohibited Obi-Wan from foisting any more ‘treats’ on him. 

“Hmmm,” Obi-Wan asked, swirling his tongue obscenely over his treat. “Oh, Serennoan gelato, although the flavour isn’t quite traditional - melioorun and Roonan lemon, so it’s quite tart. Very refreshing.” Cody stared for a moment, and Obi-Wan offered the flimsi cup. Dipping his head but keeping their eyes locked, Cody tasted the whipped dessert. It was tart, as Obi-Wan had promised, and Cody refrained from pouting. That _was_ good. 

“Not bad,” Cody admitted somewhat begrudgingly, turning back to his ‘pad. 

“You like it?” Obi-Wan asked. There was something to his tone - Cody raised an eyebrow, and Obi-Wan flushed. “Well, I know you said I shouldn’t bring you anything,” he said, and Cody bit at his lip to keep from smiling, knowing where this was going. 

“You got me one,” Cody guessed.

“If that’s okay, I bought two,” Obi-Wan admitted, offering the second treat from behind his back. “If you don’t want it-”

“I want it,” Cody reassured, snagging the gelato from Obi-Wan’s hand, then leaning in, stealing a lick off the open treat, and kissing Obi-Wan thoroughly. “Vor’e,” he murmured against Obi-Wan’s lips, then settled back.

“Be’gedet’ye,” Obi-Wan murmured a little dazedly, then flushed and applied himself to his gelato. With a grin, Cody set aside his work and dug into his own treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vor’e = thanks  
> Be’gedet’ye = welcome


	35. After you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a lot of feelings about Landing at Point Rain, and this chapter touches a bit on Rex getting tossed off a honking huge wall because that was seriously not cool Anakin. I know there have been some other fics dealing with this, and hopefully I've not unwittingly stolen too much from them.

Skywalker and Tano had already laughingly tossed themselves into free-fall, and Rex’s heart was skittering under his ribs. His mind was full of the groud rushing up at him fast - so fast - too fast, and sometimes, in his mind, they don’t catch him. He was disposable, only a soldier, only a clone, and sometimes - sometimes -

“Rex?” a soft Coruscanti inflected voice broke into his spiraling anxiety, and he looked into soft blue eyes. He’s Rex. He’s a person. He’s a person and his name was Rex, and there was a Jedi who adored him. 

“I - there was -” Rex stammered, but he couldn’t get it out. It wasn’t their fault he’s so afraid. They _had_ caught him after all. 

“Point Rain,” Cody said understandingly. He was one of the few people Rex had spoken to afterwards, had held Rex through the nightmares when they surfaced. Obi-Wan looked to Cody in question. “I’ll explain later,” Cody promised. “Suffice to say I’ll go first so Rex sees that you’ll land me safely.” Obi-Wan blanched, opening his mouth before snapping it shut. 

“Of course, after you, gentlemen,” Obi-Wan said. He strode to the edge, and Cody nodded, following a step behind. At the edge, Cody didn’t even slow, just let himself drop, Obi-Wan flung out his hand, and Rex raced to the edge to watch the descent. Cody didn’t slow much until about a body length above the ground. He landed in a controlled crouch though, and rose without hesitation. “Slower?” Obi-Wan offered, and Rex swallowed thickly. 

“Slower,” Rex agreed, feeling uncomfortably like he was admitting to weakness. Obi-Wan turned to him, leaning his forehead against the smooth plastoid shell of Rex’s helmet. 

“I will do my utmost to ensure your safety Rex. What will reassure you?” Obi-Wan asked gently. 

“I - I don’t think there’s anything you can do,” Rex admitted. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, expression pained as he nodded. 

“You know that if I could-”

“I know you would,” Rex said. He reached up, cupping Obi-Wan’s bearded cheek. “It’s not a matter of trusting you General. It isn’t rational at all.” Obi-Wan grimaced but nodded again. 

“Very well. I’ll hold you the whole way down,” Obi-Wan promised. Rex nodded, and then he jumped. Something that couldn’t be the wind - too warm and steady and strong - wrapped around him, and he gasped sharply as he began to slow. He landed as if stepping down from a LAAT/i, and a moment later, Obi-Wan hit dirt at his side, landing in a three-point crouch and accepting Rex’s hand to rise. Obi-Wan smiled warmly at Rex, then ostentatiously brushed the nonexistent dirt from his shoulders before turning to Anakin, face darkening with displeasure.

“General,” Rex said, and Obi-Wan turned back to him, glower fading away. “It’s not worth it sir,” he said. 

“You’re worth it,” Obi-Wan argued firmly. “You’re very much worth it cyare. You’re not replaceable. Not ever.”

“When have I ever-” Anakin began, and promptly shut his mouth at Obi-Wan’s glare. 

“Actions speak far louder than words Padawan,” Obi-Wan said firmly. 

“Point Rain,” Ahsoka remembered grimly, and Anakin grimaced. 

“That - we were just joking Rex,” Anakin said, and Rex shrugged uncomfortably. 

“A joke?” Obi-Wan said disbelievingly. “Anakin, have I ever led you to believe that making a man fear for his life is amusing? That -” he had to turn away, hands fisted at his side, before he said something he’d regret later. He knew his Padawan was reckless, had never been one to calculate risks. But this casual disregard of life - had the war done this? Hardened his tender-hearted Padawan into a killer? Obi-Wan almost retched at the thought. 

“I - I can see that - wasn’t my smartest decision,” Anakin offered, hand ruffling through his shaggy hair. “It won’t happen again? We needed to get down fast Obi-Wan, I wasn’t thinking, that was all. And we did catch him.” Rex swallowed, unable to look at his General. 

“Rex, if you’d like to make a formal complaint,” Obi-Wan offered gently, and Rex shook his head. 

“I don’t - I never wanted to be trouble,” Rex said hoarsely. It went unspoken that the vode were trained to think of themselves as less, as disposable; that Rex didn’t wholly disagree with what his General had done. They’d needed a quick way down. And he was replaceable. 

“You’re not replaceable,” Obi-Wan all but growled, as if he’d heard the thought. Rex wasn’t sure he hadn’t, but that fierce reassurance - it couldn’t take the fear away. Nothing but time and re-learning how to trust his General could do that. But it still touched him, how deeply Obi-Wan cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there may be an explicit continuation of this chapter, but no promises, we'll see if my tiny idea develops into proper smut.


	36. We’ll figure it out

“So the good news is, it wasn’t cancerous,” Poke said, cutting through the tension in the room. “It was - weird though,” he admitted. “I thought it was going to be a glioma at first. Statistically, if something’s growing in someone’s brain, it’s usually a glioma. This was not glioma. It wasn’t any type of cancer in any database I have access to.”

“If that’s the good news - I hesitate to ask,” Obi-Wan said carefully.

“What’s the bad news?” Cody asked, straightforward as ever. 

“This is a high-res scan of the dissected tumour,” Poke said, and displayed a holo-image. “I had to use the most powerful level of holoscan to generate this image, practically atomic level. That - it’s not a natural structure. It’s well disguised. Very well disguised. But it - well, the best I can guess it’s a chip. I can’t pull anything further on the information I have clearance for.”

“I - a _chip_?” Obi-Wan asked, aghast at the very idea of it. Only one class of beings he knew of had chips, and given the questionable creation of the GAR - “I - everything you’ve discovered is locked down?” he asked, mind racing. 

“Yes sir,” Poke assured. 

“I want you to encrypt copies, one for me, one for Cody, another for the Council. Bad enough the lives of the vode are bought and paid for. Slave chips is a new level of reprehensible, even for Kaminoans,” Obi-Wan grit out. Cody reached out, taking his lover’s hand. Obi-Wan turned back to him, the fire smouldering down slightly. 

“We’ll figure it out, we know now,” Cody said quietly. He turned to Poke. “I know you Lieutenant. You’ve scanned yourself?”

“I have sir. No tumour, but the results indicate I probably have a chip at the same site,” Poke admitted. Obi-Wan swore softly.

“Please tell me you’ve removed it,” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Not yet,” Poke said, shaking his head. “I can’t do the procedure on myself, even with the droids’ help. We’ll need to bring in another medic. And I want to start scanning the rest of the ‘troopers.”

“Permission granted on both. I don’t care what reasoning the Kaminoans come up with, there’s absolutely not valid reason for a chip of any sort to be in a sentient being without their knowledge and permission.” Cody couldn’t help but smile at that. His Jedi was a thing of beauty at the worst of times, but like this, with his protective ire roused? Cody couldn’t help but let his love for Obi-Wan well up in his chest.

“Shall I reach out to the other units?” Cody asked. 

“If there’s a way to do so through back channels, let’s keep this as off the record as possible,” Obi-Wan said with a nod, knowing Cody would comm Rex first, then the Commanders he’d trained with under Alpha-17. “But yes. I want this gone, and I want to know what was on it and who in the nine Corellian hells thought it was a good idea.” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Cody reassured, tugging Obi-Wan close and kissing his temple. Obi-Wan sagged against him, trembling. “You won’t lose me,” Cody promised softly, despite knowing it was an oath he might not be able to keep. 

“I won’t give you up,” Obi-Wan agreed fiercely, and Cody couldn’t help but kiss him properly, not caring that Poke was still in the room. From the way Obi-Wan kissed back, he was past caring too. Poke coughed softly once, then twice, then rolled his eyes and slipped out, shutting the door behind him.


	37. Can I kiss you?

“How are you feeling?” Obi-Wan asked softly, pausing in the door of the ready room. Cody smoothed his hand through his hair and glared up at his lover. He was getting a bit tired of that question. “Fair enough,” Obi-Wan said, entering and setting down the tea he’d gone to retrieve. Rounding the table, he rested his hand on the nape of Cody’s neck, rubbing gently at the shorter hairs there. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Much better question, still unnecessary,” Cody said with a tired smile, leaning back in his seat. Obi-Wan leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against Cody’s temple, then kissed him mouth to mouth, sweet and warm. “Much better,” Cody murmured, when Obi-Wan tried to pull away, and tugged him down. Obi-Wan settled with a huff on Cody’s lap and kissed him again and again and again. Cody kissed back readily, soft, warm kisses of comfort and assurance. 

“Ghost Company is almost clear,” Cody said quietly when they’d settled a bit, Obi-Wan’s head tucked against his shoulder. “Rex, Bly, Gree, and Ponds all know, and have started their troops as quietly as possible. They’re passing the word, and Rex’s Kamino contacts are better than mine. Poke’s clear too, was able to show Kix the procedure in person.”

“Time until we’re fully clear in the 212th?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“At least a month depending on how the fighting goes,” Cody said. “I know Poke wishes it could go faster-”

“He can’t blame himself, he’s only one man and we’re in his debt for discovering it at all,” Obi-Wan cut in, and Cody smiled. 

“I know, and I’ve told him that,” Cody reassured. “The slicers are working on the chip whenever they have downtime.”

“Feel free to reward them as needed, I know we don’t have much by way of excess, but the medics and slicers deserve a bit extra for all their work.”

“I’ve already arranged things,” Cody promised, dipping his head to kiss Obi-Wan’s soft hair. 

“I’ve been talking quietly to a few friends as well,” Obi-Wan said. “You didn’t hear it from me, but Sergeant Skirata’s gone to ground in the Mandalorian system, and looking to rapidly enlarge his clan. I don’t know him personally, I don’t know if he’s a good buir for the nulls or not, but the options there for those that need it. I know we’ve lost some men, and some that we shouldn’t have. Knowing that option is there - it’s hard to know who’s missing and who’s marching far away.”

“I’ll pass the word,” Cody said, choking up a bit. 

“There’s also - well, it’s not good news, but it’s not really bad either?”

“Just tell me,” Cody sighed. 

“I’ve been talking to a few friends in the Senate too,” Obi-Wan said. “There aren’t the numbers for it yet, but there _is_ good traction to legally ensuring the brothers have all the rights they deserve, and backpay to boot.”

“I think most of them would be happy with the rights, even if they don’t get the pay,” Cody said grimly. 

“But they should have both. I understand we might have to work in steps, piecemeal until we win this. But we will win this Cody. And if not - I don’t know. I’ll think of something,” Obi-Wan promised grimly. Cody pressed another kiss to that soft ginger hair, heart clenching. He believed every word.


	38. I like your laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin) (@captaingondolin on tumblr) has begun recording [a podfic of this work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489784)! Please go tell them how wonderful this is!

Ponds made a quiet quip, and Obi-Wan thought he’d hidden his impulse to laugh fairly well, until Mace raised an eyebrow at him. Obi-Wan shook his head, certain the remark would lose something in the translation. And then Cody, the little shit, replied in that dry way of his, and Obi-Wan snorted, coughed, and tuned away, giggling. Cody smirked broadly. 

“You can’t just _do_ that,” Obi-Wan complained.

“Not my fault you know Mando’a,” Cody said, completely unrepentant. 

“No, but it is your fault when you make me laugh in the middle of briefing,” Obi-Wan groused. 

“I like your laugh,” Cody said without a hint of remorse. 

“There’s a time and place-” Obi-Wan began, working himself up to deliver a proper scolding on workplace appropriate behaviors. 

“It’s good to hear you laugh,” Mace cut in, but nevertheless glanced speakingly at his Commander, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’ll refrain,” Ponds said, clearly not that sorry, but understanding he was obligated to apologize for causing the disruption. “Sorry General Kenobi.”

“No you’re not, but I appreciate the effort,” Obi-Wan said with a slight smile still lingering at the corners of his mouth. 

“No, I’m really not,” Ponds agreed with a smile. “All you Generals need to lighten up a bit.”

“Vast overgeneralization,” Mace said, but Obi-Wan could see the humour in the way his eyes curved, the way his mouth twitched just a bit at the corners. 

“General Fisto is the exception that proves the rule,” Ponds countered, clearly re-treading a well worn argument. 

“Worrywart,” Mace accused.

“Takes one to know one,” Ponds retorted, and Mace snorted softly, then shook his head. “Yeah, yeah, back to business,” Ponds sighed, and Mace leaned over to brush their shoulders together. 

Obi-Wan felt his eyebrows creep up his forehead. That was practically a declaration from Mace. Mace eyed Obi-Wan right back, a touch of defensiveness settling in the line of his shoulders. Obi-Wan carefully modulated his stance, softening his posture and letting his own pleasure at their happiness to show in the curve of his mouth. Mace let out a slow, controlled breath, gave a sharp nod, and that was that. Back to business.


	39. Don't cry

Cody stopped short, staring at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked back, pale eyes nearly glowing in the dim blue light cast by the screen of his ‘pad. Silvery tears streaked Obi-Wan’s cheeks, but Cody didn’t see any other signs of distress. 

“What happened cyar’ika?” Cody asked, crossing to the bed and perching at Obi-Wan’s side. He knew his Jedi was tired, verging on exhaustion after their latest campaign apart. Cody knew Obi-Wan didn’t sleep well without a ‘Cody-shaped pillow’ as Obi-Wan had blushingly put it one lazy morning. What he didn't know was what had upset Obi-Wan.

“They’re so small,” Obi-Wan warbled, fingers trailing over the screen of his ‘pad. Cody shifted, looking at the screen. A video from the holonet of a basket of tooka kittens, so young their eyes hadn’t fully opened. They looked like lintballs with ears, in Cody’s rather unsympathetic opinion. 

“They’re babies,” Cody said, a little confused. Of course baby tookas were small. 

“They’re just - so small,” Obi-Wan said, “I - I can’t protect them Cody.” Cody blinked. He knew Obi-Wan wasn’t drunk. Maybe more tired than Cody had anticipated though. 

“Don’t cry,” Cody said, rubbing a tear from Obi-Wan’s cheek. “They have a - a mom right? And they’ll take care of them. It’s alright.” Gently, he eased the ‘pad from Obi-Wan’s grasp.

“You think I’m being silly,” Obi-Wan accused with one of the more adorable pouts that Cody had ever seen. Cody kissed him on principle, nibbling gently on that full lip.

“I think you’re overtired,” Cody corrected, pulling away and laying down on top of the blankets - and half on Obi-Wan. “Go to sleep cyar’ika.” Obi-Wan grumbled under his breath even as he nuzzled up under Cody’s throat, filling his nose with Cody’s scent.


	40. I made this for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Revenge of the Fifth, have some fluff!

“I should have known you’d be early,” Cody sighed, relaxing from attention once Obi-Wan had returned his crisp salute. 

“Is something wrong?” Obi-Wan asked, and Cody shook his head. “Ah, you’re just being secretive then?” Cody smiled inside his helmet, allowing his head to dip in acknowledgment. “Hmmm,” Obi-Wan mused, shooting Cody a coy sideways glance as he stroked his beard. 

“You’ll see,” Cody huffed after a moment, and Obi-Wan chuckled softly. 

“I look forward to it,” Obi-Wan promised, and then they had to set individual concerns aside in favour of overseeing disembarkation. It would be a few days cruise to relieve General Mundi. Once they were underway, they’d have a bit of time to themselves. Until then, they set their minds on business. 

A few hours later, Obi-Wan finally made his way to his cabin. He wasn’t surprised to find Cody’s belongings stowed alongside his own. But laid on the bunk was something not quite as expected - a pair of gleaming new pauldrons. One was carefully painted with the red sigil of the Jedi Order. The other was done in solid 212th orange. Cody’s surprise, if Obi-Wan had to guess. 

“Do you like them?” Cody asked, the hatch hissing closed behind him as he entered. “I made this for you - well, painted. They’re heavier than your last set, more like the ones we wear.”

“They’re perfect,” Obi-Wan promised, setting them down and turning to kiss Cody. The vode might not have adopted Mando culture wholesale, but they had adapted the parts they liked, and they liked protecting the people who were important to them. Obi-Wan imagined he was lucky Cody had only given him new pauldrons - which he actually needed - rather than a full set of armour. Obi-Wan was fairly certain that wearing them would be more or less accepting Cody’s declaration of intent to exchange vows, which - was rather appealing. 

Cody smiled, and gently, with the deftness of long practice, detached the pauldrons Obi-Wan currently wore. Obi-Wan smiled, holding still as Cody settled the new armour in place. Cody smiled to match when his stepped away, eyes warm and fond as he took in his Jedi.


	41. Go back to sleep

Waking slowly, Obi-Wan let out a quiet sound of contentment. His days off were few and far between. His days off when he and Cody were in the same sector even rarer. A day off when Cody was at his side, on a friendly planet, and also had a day off? Almost unheard of. Which meant that Obi-Wan intended to make the best use possible of their down time together. Mostly by reveling in the warm heat and familiar scent of Cody in his bed. 

Obi-Wan pressed a light kiss to Cody’s bare shoulder, then settled in to cuddle and doze for a while. While tired from recent missions, Obi-Wan knew Cody was even more exhausted, and planned to let his lover sleep as long as possible. When Cody woke, they would see about getting some breakfast. He’d heard good things about a nearby cafe, and he’d made it his goal to expose Cody to as much of the deliciousness the galaxy had to offer as he could. 

For over an hour Obi-Wan happily drifted between sleep and waking at Cody’s side. Eventually though, Cody began to stir. It was testament to their relationship - to Cody’s trust in Obi-Wan - that Cody didn’t simply wake between two breaths, already reaching for his weapon. Instead he snuffled softly into the pillow, his arm tightening around Obi-Wan’s waist. 

“Mmmm,” was Cody’s less than eloquent greeting.

“We have the day off,” Obi-Wan reminded gently, pressing another kiss to sleep warmed skin. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Hrmmm,” Cody mumbled, rubbing his face against the pillow and fussing them into a slightly different position before stilling again. His breath slowed slightly - not truly sleep, but Obi-Wan hadn’t expected Cody to actually drop off again. Some lazy cuddling though - oh yes. That was something they would both very much enjoy.


	42. Is this okay?

Carefully, his steady hands not betraying the nerves that churned in his gut, Cody drew the dark kohl along the edge of Obi-Wan’s eyelid, then stepped back. He might despise the reason, but he couldn’t deny that Obi-Wan looked gorgeous like this. Pearlescent body dust lent pale skin an other-worldly sheen, and the carefully applied cosmetics made Obi-Wan’s already lovely eyes almost luminous. With bare cheeks and painted lips, a bit of rouge rounding the sharp contours of his face, he was utterly unrecognizable as a Jedi General.

Obi-Wan smiled, a small, tight expression that mirrored Cody’s apprehensions. After the mission to Zygerria, another assignment dealing with slavers was no one’s idea of fun. Obi-Wan had confessed - if only to Cody - that he was a little relieved in how the assignments had been handed out this time. With the 501st busy elsewhere, General Skywalker and Commander Tano wouldn’t be pressed into service, wouldn’t be drawn into this particular mess. It would only be Obi-Wan’s life on the line, and Cody had been a ball of anxiety from go, especially since he wouldn’t be going planetside with his Jedi. 

Pulling the gossamer fine shimmersilk garment from the hanger, Cody gently draped it around his General’s waist, then fastened it with an ostentatious belt. Ornaments soon circled Obi-Wan’s biceps and wrists and ankles, gold cuffs curling around his ears. Last of all came the heavy collar. Cody swallowed thickly as he raised it to his Jedi’s neck, and he had to pause, swallow again, blink a few dozen times. 

“Is this okay?” Cody finally had to ask, and with a tremulous smile, Obi-Wan nodded. 

“I trust you, and I trust our men. I know that if anything does go wrong, you’ll send help after me,” Obi-Wan reassured him. Cody nodded, and with quivering hands, fastened the collar around his Jedi’s throat.


	43. I picked these for you

Ignoring Anakin’s quiet grumbling, Obi-Wan took his time looking through the wares displayed. A mound of firm meiloorun, each fruit nestled in crinkled flimsy; a small basket of Ecclessis figs so ripe they were sweating nectar; a jar of chando pepper jelly that promised to be both hot and sweet; a head of silverleaf still glittering with dew; little bags of powdered guroot and roasted tezirett seeds. 

Anakin sighed loudly, registering his disgruntlement, and Obi-Wan smiled to himself, continuing through the produce stand. If his Padawan - _former_ Padawan - was really that bored he could certainly go ahead to a stand that sold something more exciting. But Obi-Wan was hoping to find some Zeltron pop-peppers, although if they had raw chando peppers that would be a reasonable replacement. Neither was too eye-wateringly spicy, but he thought Cody might like them. The chando pepper jelly might be good too, but it would be fairly heavily sweetened, and while Obi-Wan enjoyed sugary things, Cody was less enamoured, preferring savoury tastes. 

Deep in the back, Obi-Wan found something even better than Zeltron pop-peppers - smoky dried Bellassan peppers, nearly a yard of them strung together. Turning, Obi-Wan called the proprietor over and promptly started haggling in Bocce. Anakin let out a theatrical groan, and Obi-Wan, practiced after long years of habit, ignored his Padawan studiously. He’d be done soon enough, and he knew Anakin was just being impatient since they only had limited time off. They’d have to find something for Senator Amidala, Obi-Wan thought, as he concluded his transaction. Ahsoka snickered softly at Anakin’s elbow, enjoying their reconnoiter since it had already netted her a kebab of roasted meat.

“Really Obi-Wan? You don’t even like peppery things,” Anakin grumped when Obi-Wan returned to his side, and Obi-Wan shrugged.

“No, but Cody does,” Obi-Wan said, and Anakin groaned even more theatrically. “Do I need to buy you something too, my dear?” Obi-Wan asked, and Anakin sulked a bit, but nodded. With a smile, Obi-Wan produced a crinkling bag of candied pallies he’d obtained while Anakin wasn’t looking. Anakin sulked ostentatiously a little longer, loudly sucking at his treats for effect. Obi-Wan refrained from rolling his eyes and made a point of asking Ahsoka how her lessons were coming. With perfect understanding Ahsoka began to overzealously flatter Anakin’s teaching until Anakin laughingly called them off.

“Why don’t you go find something for Senator Amidala,” Obi-Wan suggested after a while. “I saw a booth with some lovely shawls.” Anakin sputtered, and Ahsoka grabbed him by the hand and lead him away. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile as he watched them go, although he was a little relieved to have some alone time. While he loved his Padawans, they were a rather exhausting pair. 

That evening, Obi-Wan smiled as he let himself into his berth to find Cody already there, dressed casually in barracks fatigues and cursing quietly at the puzzle game on his ‘pad. Cody looked over as the hatch opened, smiling in greeting as Obi-Wan stepped through. He paused his game and sat up, eyebrows raising at the rough burlap sack on Obi-Wan’s arm. 

“I picked these for you,” Obi-Wan said by way of explanation. “Dried Bellassan peppers. They’re not terribly spicy, but I’ve enjoyed the flavour in the past, and thought you might like them added to something.” Cody grinned at that, accepting the bag but setting it aside to pull Obi-Wan in for a kiss. 

“Thank you,” Cody said and kissed Obi-Wan again. “You going to cook for me too?”

“If you want me to, although I’ll have to try and remember a recipe they’d be good in, and see what else we have at hand,” Obi-Wan agreed, ducking down to nuzzle into Cody’s soft hair. “All quiet up here today?”

“Mmmhmm,” Cody murmured, tugging Obi-Wan down into his lap and beginning to peel away his layers of clothing. “I made an announcement after you left telling them how pissed I’d be if everyone wasn’t on their very best behavior so you could enjoy your day off.”

“You didn’t!” Obi-Wan laughed, pulling away a bit. Cody just grinned. “You did?!”

“Course I did,” Cody said. “And they know every word I spoke was truth, so they behaved.”

“Oh Cody,” Obi-Wan said fondly, and leaned down to kiss his lover again. He shouldn’t reward such threats - promises? - but he couldn’t help but be amused by Cody’s methods of ensuring he had a peaceful day off.


	44. I’ll drive you to the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adapted this one a little bit, just because I don’t think anyone ever in Star Wars canon has ever said hospital. Or drive for that matter, in this usage.

“And when were you decanted?” Cody asked, utterly unimpressed. Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth rising. “Born, you knew what I meant,” Cody corrected himself, that little hint of a smile catching as he shook his head. 

“The others,” Obi-Wan started, trailing off under the weight of the glare he knew was concealed beneath Cody’s helmet. “Alright, alright,” Obi-Wan gave way. “I’m not injured badly though.”

“But you are injured,” Cody said firmly, and there was no use to Obi-Wan denying it. The blaster bolt had singed through his blacks just below the pauldron, tearing a chunk out of his upper arm as it passed. He’d fought through the pain, and it wasn’t even remotely life-threatening, but it would need treatment, and more than just slapping a bit of bacta and a bandage on it too. 

“You’re as bad as a cadet,” Cody groused. “I’ll walk you to medbay, I can tell it’s the only way you’ll get that treated.” Obi-Wan shrugged unthinkingly, and hissed softly when the motion sent pain burning up his arm. “Mmmhmmm,” Cody said, “yes, you’re fine, I can tell.” Obi-Wan smiled up at Cody apologetically, and let himself be lead to the medics.


	45. What do you want to watch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the democratic processes are probably nothing like realistic, but given how fubar the republic was, i don't think it's a too large stretch of the imagination.

“Is there bolo-ball on?” Wooley asked, tossing a nut into the air and then making a disgruntled noise when Trapper snatched it out of the air before Wooley could catch it in his mouth. 

“Only a blow-out,” Waxer said, flipping rapidly through channels, barely pausing on the Keldabe versus Sundari match as he went by. 

“Nature program!!” someone else called excitedly as Waxer scrolled past a documentary on nexu. The others shouted him down - more than one of them had had unpleasant encounters with large predators. 

“General?” Waxer asked, tilting his head back to peer upside down through the dim rec room at Obi-Wan.

“Hmm?” Obi-Wan asked a bit muzzily, lifting his head from where it rested on Cody’s shoulder. 

“What do you want to watch?” Cody asked gently, chest rumbling. Obi-Wan blinked, looking at his chrono that was set to Coruscant time. He grinned, big and bright as he perked up. 

“Put it on CorusPAN,” Obi-Wan directed. Usually he waved off making a decision on this sort of thing, not wanting to overly influence the ‘troopers. But today - if he was right - his grin broadened as Bail’s familiar tones reverberated through the feed, remonstrating the Senate for not giving the vode their rights and threatening that if the Senate did not, then Mandalore as a system just might, potentially garnering them sole say in how the GAR was used, which could be disastrous to the war effort given Duchess Kryze’s well known position as leader of the neutral faction. That was the worst case scenario of course, but Bail sold it well.

“Stars,” Waxer breathed, remote clattering to the floor. The men stared in amazement as the ticker spelled out the basics. As Kamino was now part of the Republic - a full member, no longer on probation - every sentient from Kamino - including those born via cloning - were citizens of the Republic, and due all the rights and privileges of all other citizens of the Republic. After all, many Kaminoans were themselves cloned. If they wished to enjoy those rights and privileges it was illegal that the ‘troopers not enjoy the same benefits, even those soldiers that had been decanted over a decade previous. 

The new Senator for Mandalore had introduced a bill in committee that would recognize all descendants of Jango Fett - and the phrasing explicitly included the clones in that capacity - citizens and subjects of the Mandalorian system. If the bill went through - it wouldn’t, it was for show more than anything - but it was already working as intended. Because if all the vode were citizens of Mandalore - well. Then as their ruler, Duchess Satine could enforce pacifism and neutrality at a stroke, recalling the entire GAR to their new home system. If the Senate wanted to retain control of the army, they would have to acknowledge the vode as sentients with the full set of rights that entailed. 

Cody’s breath hitched beneath Obi-Wan’s ear, and then Obi-Wan was being pulled up into a sloppy kiss, Cody’s teeth nipping at his lips, their noses jostling awkwardly. Obi-Wan kissed back happily, a bit blissed out at the sheer elation exuding from the men. Someone nearby whistled at them, but Obi-Wan didn’t care, happy just to have made Cody happy, to have helped all his men but Cody in particular.


	46. You can go first

The quiet grumbling of the men filled the shuttle as they gained elevation. While the mission hadn’t been a total bust, and there hadn’t been any casualties, it hadn’t been a resounding success either. Nearly a month mucking through the foulest swamp Obi-Wan had seen since Nal Hutta, and all they had to show for it was the thick, pungent sludge that clung to their boots. 

“Stars I can’t wait to hit the showers,” someone - Obi-Wan thought it was probably Pounce - said wistfully. 

“Sir, we _can_ shower before debrief right?” one of the shinies asked, and Obi-Wan nodded. 

“Please do,” Obi-Wan said with a bemused smile. “I definitely plan to.” No few of the men shifted at that, and Cody did too, knowing that the others were imagining Obi-Wan dripping from the shower and flushed with warmth. He knew, because it was what he was imagining too. 

“You can go first,” Cody offered dryly, letting the others assume he’d be cleaning up at the General’s quarters - he would be, if he had any say in the matter. Obi-Wan chuckled, looking up with mischief dancing in his eyes. 

“If you think I’m leaving a trail of this muck back to my quarters - _through_ my quarters,” Obi-Wan teased, and the attention of every man in hearing distance narrowed to Obi-Wan at the implication that he might shower with them in the communal head. 

“You’re just asking for trouble,” Cody growled, and Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened. 

“Trouble? Me?” Obi-Wan asked, and ostentatiously batted his eyelashes to the audible amusement of their audience. Cody growled, gently cupping his Jedi’s skull, then tugging gently at Obi-Wan’s hair in just the way his lover enjoyed. Obi-Wan nearly went limp at the simple touch, mouth falling open in a soft gasp. 

“Trouble,” Cody reiterated, lowering his voice even further. Obi-Wan shivered and let out an audible keen. _Pfassk_. They hadn’t been intimate while they were on planet, too exhausted each night when they collapsed into their bedrolls. Cody was still exhausted. But now that they were safe, were on their way off world, his libido was clamouring for Obi-Wan, and he could see his desire was reciprocated. 

Cody kept a firm but gentle hold on Obi-Wan’s hair the rest of the ride up the the _Negotiator_. He knew the men were watching, and that thread of pride that Obi-Wan had chosen _him_ couldn’t help but strengthen a bit. When they landed, Cody tugged Obi-Wan gently to his feet, and steered him unresisting toward barracks. The men they’d ridden up with closed ranks around them, eager for a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit continuation to follow


	47. Did you get my letter?

“Did you get my message?” Obi-Wan asked, settling at Cody’s elbow. Cody looked up, blinked, then smiled, shifting his stack of datapads so Obi-Wan had a place to put down his tea.

“Which one?” Cody said, still smiling. He has been deployed away from his Jedi more often than either of them would like. They have their duty though, and dereliction of that duty would be against both their natures. That doesn’t make the distance and loneliness any easier to bear. The messages though - short segments attached to the official communiques but in softly accented Mando’a, some recording mere snippets of idle thought, how Obi-Wan missed hashing out plans or sharing a drink with him, others spelling out in explicit detail what Obi-Wan dreamed up in his lonely bunk back on Coruscant - those messages have surely helped. Cody shared them with Rex when the 212th and 501st were marching together, and evidently Obi-Wan had been sending Rex little love letters as well. 

“Hmmm, there was more than one about what I’d like to do when we saw one another again, wasn’t there?” Obi-Wan teased, leaning their shoulders together. 

“There were a few,” Cody said as if he hadn’t listened to every word of every message until he had them all memorized; as if he hadn’t fallen asleep with Obi-Wan’s voice soft in his ear against the chill of sleeping alone. 

“Any in particular stick with you?” Obi-Wan asked, and while there was interest there, Cody didn’t detect any lust. He glanced over, took a longer and more than cursory look at his Jedi. Obi-Wan looked fairly well rested, although there were signs of stress that Cody was beginning to fear were permanent. Cody wasn’t feeling particularly amourous himself. Just relieved to have Obi-Wan at his side again, to have more time together.

“Right now I’d be more than happy just to hold you,” Cody admitted softly. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Obi-Wan murmured, and leaned more firmly against his side.


	48. I’ll do it for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depiction of a depressive episode, and acknowledgment of ongoing mental healthy issues.

Obi-Wan still sat, fully dressed and skin dull with dust, when Cody returned to his - their - bunk hours after they’d entered hyperspace. Pale eyes, often bright with purpose or lively with mirth, were flat and colourless in the dimness. Cody eased the lights up a bit and began to strip out of his armour, the soft _click_ and _thunk_ of the plastoid filling the silence. 

“Okay?” Cody asked when the quiet began to grow unnerving. Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered to him, but his mouth remained shut, lips pressed into a thin line nearly hidden beneath his ruddy mustache. Cody sighed, then peeled himself out of his blacks and went to the head, efficiently cleaning himself off. It had been a long day. 

Obi-Wan still sat on their bunk when Cody stepped out into the room, and so he didn’t bother pulling on his sleep clothes. Instead, he knelt on the sleeping pad at Obi-Wan’s side, reaching up to rest the backs of his fingers against his Jedi’s scruffy cheeks. Obi-Wan glanced over again, the long day - the long week, the long bloody war sitting heavy in his gaze.

“You need to get ready for bed Ob’ika,” Cody reminded gently. Obi-Wan blinked, as if confused. “Did you hit your head?” he asked, ever present worry blooming in the back of his mind. Obi-Wan blinked again, and his gaze slid off Cody’s face. His pupils looked equal. Cody gently brushed his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, feeling for bumps or lacerations.

“I’m okay,” Obi-Wan finally managed to say.

“You’re not, but it’s nothing Poke can fix,” Cody said gently, recognizing now that Obi-Wan's depression was rearing its head. Obi-Wan’s head was whole, and Cody could do nothing more for his heart than he already did, guarding that tender home with vigilance. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, I’ll do it for you.” Gently, he pulled Obi-Wan off the sleeping bench and to his feet, striping away belt and sashes and the layers of tabards and tunics beneath. Obi-Wan stood docile and let him, then let Cody lead him into the ‘fresher.

Humming softly, Cody washed Obi-Wan’s hair, then the rest of him. His heart ached for Obi-Wan, who felt so much it overwhelmed him at times, who worked so hard he was little more than whipcord muscle and sinew knit tight over the bone. _When the war is over_ , Cody thought, and then blinked - he wasn’t in the habit of thinking about a future on the other side of the war, couldn’t remember ever previously allowing or following that train of thought. He still didn’t quite believe he’d live though the war. _When the war is over_ , Cody thought, for perhaps the second time in his life, _I’m going to travel with Obi-Wan, and we’ll figure out what his favourite food is, and he’ll be able to sleep_.


	49. Call me when you get home

It was always a split imperative in Cody’s mind, an ongoing debate within himself whether Obi-Wan was safest tucked away in the Temple or secured at Cody’s side on the _Negotiator_. After fiascos like the Rako Hardeen incident, Cody had been loathe to let Obi-Wan out of his sight. Days when they were under heavy bombardment, their shields flickering and hull scorched by photon torpedoes, Cody wished more than anything Obi-Wan was on Coruscant.

Days like this, when Obi-Wan was leaving the _Negotiator_ for a solo mission, or because he was needed on at the Temple, were the worst. Obi-Wan traveled in his Delta-7, with only his astromech as company, unwilling to pull a needed pilot from the fleet, despite his general disdain for flying. It’s another decision that Cody argued over in his mind at length. He doesn’t like Obi-Wan going off alone. He also needs all his aviators right where they are.

Cody arrived in the hanger at almost the same time as Obi-Wan, although from a different direction. Obi-Wan gave him a thin, tired smile, clearly trying to put on a good face, but just as displeased by this separation as Cody was himself. Reaching up as he approached, Cody pulled off his helmet. 

“Fly safe,” Cody said simply, cupping the nape of Obi-Wan’s neck in his hand. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Hopefully I won’t be gone long,” Obi-Wan said. “I’m of more use out here than in the Temple.”

“No argument from me,” Cody said with a slight smile. “Call me when you get home - to the Temple, you know what I mean.”

“My dear Commander,” Obi-Wan said, his smile warming into something real and achingly sweet, “my home is wherever you are.” Cody felt his cheeks heat, and leaned in to nuzzle their noses together. 

“Then call me when you get there, and come home safe,” Cody said hoarsely, and Obi-Wan kissed him, nodded, and was gone.


	50. I think you’re beautiful.

Cody smiled to himself as he brushed his teeth, listening to Obi-Wan hum softly under the sonics. The ‘fresher attached to the General’s quarters was private, but still small and basic. The logistics of getting ready in the mornings when Cody had racked up with Obi-Wan was both a treat of soft, sleep warm skin and an exercise in intimate space sharing. 

Theoretically, whoever as out of the bed first got the shower first, the other taking the sink in the interim. Practically, Obi-Wan always showered first, Cody clinging to sleep as long as possible before deftly hurrying through his morning routine. Brush teeth, wash face, smooth depilatory over his cheeks if he had developed appreciable stubble, run a comb through his regulation high-and-tight. By the time he finished, Obi-Wan was usually stepping out of the shower and so they swapped places. 

Stepping under the showerhead, Cody began washing up, listening as Obi-Wan splashed in the sink. The quiet humming trailed off, and Obi-Wan made a soft sound of dismay. Cody finished quickly, stepping out to curiously look Obi-Wan over. His Jedi was frowning at his reflection in the mirror, fussing with fingers and comb with his hair. It took a moment more for Cody to realize the problem, then he smiled bemusedly.

“I’m not that old,” Obi-Wan fussed, frowning at Cody’s smile. 

“You’re not,” Cody agreed, moving to hug Obi-Wan from behind, fingers lightly ruffling through the white hairs that had begun to thread through the copper at Obi-Wan’s temple. “It looks very distinguished, and you could shave now without looking like a shiny.”

“I don’t want to look distinguished,” Obi-Wan pouted. Cody leaned in, kissing the paler hair, then the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear. 

“I think you’re beautiful,” Cody assured, and Obi-Wan predictably flushed. 

“You’re biased,” Obi-Wan accused, and Cody shrugged, nuzzling gently against Obi-Wan’s silky hair. Obi-Wan huffed, but leaned into Cody for a little longer before they parted to dress and do their duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy moses guys, we're at halfway!


	51. Are you sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, so uh, it's been a while huh? don't worry i haven't forgotten about these idiots. this is another chips chapter, so there's a bit of angst and uncertainty.

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, reading again over the ‘pad. The tension was thick in the room; Cody, Poke, and the slicers Phreak and Hax waiting on Obi-Wan’s reaction. This information - Obi-Wan shuddered to think of the chaos that could result if it was made public without very careful and deliberate setup. The slicers had been working hard at decoding the chips the medics removed from the men, and Obi-Wan had known in his gut that the chips were bad news. 

This though - Obi-Wan had accepted that Dooku might have been telling a version of the truth, that the Sith Lord might be at the heart of the Senate. But the orders spelled out before him - only the Supreme Commander of the GAR could activate them. And the Chancellor - who had served long past the end of his term, acquiring unprecedented executive powers - who was his Padawan’s friend and confidant - the Chancellor was the Supreme Commander of the GAR.

“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan asked Cody, who had delivered the damning report. Cody nodded grimly. “It’s not that I disbelieve you,” Obi-Wan said, and Cody’s mouth thinned into a tight smile of understanding.

“I didn’t quite believe it myself,” Cody admitted. 

“We can’t trust it to a transmission,” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. “I assume other battle groups are attempting to replicate our efforts?” 

“Yes, although I haven’t heard that any of them have gotten this far,” Cody affirmed, clearly the spokesman for their little group at the moment. 

“Alright. I’ll request an in person meeting with the Council to present this, and ask them to hold off on action until we have corroborating reports. We’ll need a solid plan for when we do take action,” Obi-Wan declared wearily, rubbing his hand over his eyes. Cody nodded. Everything would need to be perfect for them to depose the Chancellor, and if the Sith had the slightest inkling that they suspected him - Obi-Wan shuddered at the possible outcomes. No. They would have to operate with the utmost secrecy and care.

The others quietly filed out, their duty complete, leaving Cody and Obi-Wan alone in the office. For long moments, neither spoke, the silence lengthening. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Obi-Wan said quietly. Cody sighed. 

“If you blame yourself,” Cody warned, and Obi-Wan let out a soft huff.

“No, I’m not so arrogant as that,” Obi-Wan affirmed wryly. 

“Arrogant hmm?” Cody asked, going to Obi-Wan and tugging off his gauntlet and glove so he could sink his fingers into his Jedi’s hair. “Don’t think I’ve heard that one in a while.” Obi-Wan, who had tipped his head into Cody’s palm, flushed slightly. “Your ad in a strop again?” Cody asked gently, and Obi-Wan’s flush deepened. “Please remember what we were all just thinking and where he spends all his spare time not with Amidala.” Obi-Wan blanched at the implications, going a bit green around the edges as the guilt sank in deeper.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan nearly whimpered, and Cody swept Obi-Wan up into his arms, enfolding his beloved. 

“We’ll fix it,” Cody promised in a low growl. “I won’t let him steal your ad.” Obi-Wan nodded, clinging close and trying not to shudder with terror when he thought about how long the Chancellor - the Sith Lord at the root of this war - had had unquestioned access to his beloved Padawan. Just how much of their interpersonal strife, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wonder, had been seeded by the Sith? How much of Anakin’s rebelliousness and anger was insidiously influenced by the Dark side?


	52. Have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two plot-adjacent chapters in a row?! *gasp* (this one's pretty short.)

“Have fun,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He smiled, unable to stop himself. He knew the teasing was kindly meant, a cover for Cody’s worry over his safety while traveling alone, and their impending loneliness while Obi-Wan was back on Coruscant reporting to the High Council, and Cody remained with the fleet.

“Fun? Perish the thought. A Jedi comes to serve,” Obi-Wan returned in the same vein, fond and wry and aching to be back before he’d even gone.

“Hmmmm. A Jedi is a pain in my ass,” Cody said, softer now, almost growling even through the vocoder of his helmet.

“Language dear, what will the men think?” Obi-Wan chided heatlessly. He brushed his fingers over the small speakers that covered Cody’s mouth, wistful despite that they’d already shared goodbye kisses until they were breathless.

“That I’m a Force-damned saint for putting up with your nonsense,” Cody answered.

“You love me,” Obi-Wan insisted.

“I do,” Cody affirmed needlessly, practically emanating his love to Obi-Wan’s senses. Obi-Wan did not promise he would return soon, did not promise he would return at all. Those were promises he might not be able to keep, not when he carried the knowledge that identified their greatest enemy with him. Cody knew his Jedi would trade his life without hesitation, if he thought doing so might save another. To save the galaxy? The Republic? There was no question.


	53. Sit down, I’ll get it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some deaths this chapter, from au operation knightfall/order 66.

Sitting in Obi-Wan’s quarters and watching his Jedi sleep, Cody knew he would regret for the rest of his life that he hadn’t been at Obi-Wan’s side for the final confrontation with the Sith. He hadn’t even known that the confrontation was coming - but then, no one had, not so soon after they’d determined the Sith’s identity. So on that fateful day, Obi-Wan had been on Coruscant, and Cody in the Outer Rim. There had been reports of suspected Separatist activity in the sector the Third Systems Army was patrolling, and so Cody had been on duty at the conn on the _Negotiator_ while his Jedi - his Jedi had been fighting for his life. 

In all fairness to Obi-Wan and the Council though, they hadn’t set out to confront the Sith Lord. They had been trying rather, to gently break the news to some hopefully sympathetic Senators, only to discover that Skywalker had already shared their suspicions with Amidala, whose staff wasn’t nearly as discreet as could be hoped - or perhaps not as diligent in their counter-surveillance. The Jedi had been forced into confrontation long before they were ready, and many of the Councillors who had been in the Senate dome that day had given their lives in defense of the Senators and the Republic itself. 

Cody had first learned of the last gasp of the Sith via an urgent back channels communique from vode in the Coruscant Guard. Comms had splashed the feed directly to every possible screen, and they had all stared transfixed as Palpatine, dual wielding, took on Obi-Wan and Generals Windu, Yoda, Skywalker, and Tiin in the cavernous Senate dome. General Fisto lay half out of the shot, and they couldn’t tell from the grainy security-holo feed if the Nautolan was alive or dead. The combatants were still at crossed blades when the emergency recall summoned them to Coruscant at best speed. The _Negotiator_ dropped into realspace three days later with no idea what they would find. 

The relays started picking up comm chatter almost immediately. Coruscant was under strict martial law, and General Skywalker had the conn. The majority of the High Council and no few members of the Loyalist Committee were either dead or in bacta. Yoda had given his life, General Windu, his arm. Skywalker had lost an arm as well, but he just needed to repair his prosthetic, not heal and wait to be fitted with neural interfaces for a new prosthetic like Windu did. Cody had held his breath until he found Obi-Wan’s name on the injury list. Injured, not dead. 

It wasn’t until he was reading a more in-depth report that Cody realized just how much worse things could have gone. The Coruscant Guard hadn’t yet been fully de-chipped, and the Chancellor had tried to activate Order 66 before he was eliminated. Some of the vode had marched on the Temple itself, and nearly cut their way through the stretched thin cordon of Sentinels and their own brothers to try and murder the Jedi within. 

Thankfully Skywalker had prevailed, striking down the Chancellor and countermanding the execution order. Cody didn’t doubt the brothers who had acted against the Jedi would be inconsolable, as would those who had killed their own in the Jedi’s defense. Their only saving grace was that they hadn’t actually cut down any Jedi.

As soon as he had clearance, Cody made his way into the Halls of Healing. He found Obi-Wan still and pale in his med bed, lightning trees twining fractally up his neck and face nearly to the eyes. The blanket hid much of the damage, but Cody knew from the report that Obi-Wan had been badly burned over much of his body, and that it was a minor miracle that he was alive at all, and a second that he wasn’t more seriously injured from that much electricity coursing through him. 

Some short term memory problems were expected, and Obi-Wan would be monitored for some time to ensure his heart maintained a steady rhythm and there wasn’t permanent memory loss. The bacta had ameliorated much of the initial burn damage. Further treatment would likely be needed, but the immersion had repaired Obi-Wan’s ruptured ear drums and prevented blindness and full cardiac arrest. 

Yoda hadn’t been so lucky - he’d been able to turn aside a few blasts of the Sith’s lightning, but in the end his smaller body hadn’t been able to withstand the effects of that much electricity. The final cause of death had been suffocation, his unconscious body unable to draw breath, and medical help unable to reach him in time with the fight ongoing. Kit Fisto had died in transit, and Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin had already passed into the Force by the time medics reached them. 

On the bed, Obi-Wan began to shift restlessly, pulling Cody’s thought back to the present. He would wake soon, hopefully a bit more rested now that he was back in his own bed. Cody gently smoothed back the silky auburn hair from Obi-Wan’s face, rubbing the now pronounced streak of white at the temple between his fingers. Faint silvery lightning trees still traced up Obi-Wan’s neck from beneath the collar of his tunics, and Cody knew they spread root-like over much of Obi-Wan’s torso and legs from a central point on his abdomen. Those scars would only ever fade with time, and never completely disappear.

Rising, Cody went out to the kitchenette, nodding at Rex, Boil, Poke, and Waxer, who were entertaining themselves with sabacc. With deft hands, Cody started the water and prepared a light meal for Obi-Wan. Just gruel so far, Healer’s orders. He did add some sweetener and berries though, to try and entice Obi-Wan’s appetite. The cereal was done before the kettle boiled, so Cody set it aside then went to wake Obi-Wan.

The others grinned when Cody reappeared with Obi-Wan all but slung over his shoulder. Poke checked Obi-Wan over on the sofa, nodding his satisfaction at Obi-Wan’s improvements. The kettle shrilled, and Obi-Wan lurched as if to rise and make the tea. Cody shook his head, smiling. 

“Sit down,” Cody said firmly, gently settling his lover. “I’ll get it.” Obi-Wan didn’t even argue, further proof of just how poorly he felt. Cody bent, brushing a kiss against that wing of white hair at Obi-Wan’s temple, and went to make the tea.


	54. I made reservations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i've been chatting with some of y'all in the comments about consequences, specifically for anakin in the aftermath of sidious' last stand. that is something i'm still thinking about, and due to the way i'm writing this fic, it may not come up for some time. that doesn't mean i've forgotten or am ignoring that actions have consequences, just that i haven't been able to work those ideas into the fic yet! thanks for all the conversation, it helps me figure out what i want to do!

Sizing up the restaurant, Cody glanced to his side. Senator Organa just grinned. It was probably the nicest place Cody had ever voluntarily stepped foot into. Still. He wanted to do this right. 

“This is a really good restaurant,” the Senator promised, and they were greeted with reserved warmth a moment later not by the host droid, but by a stout older woman who addressed the Senator by his given name and pressed airy kisses against his cheeks. “Senora Milon,” Organa greeted, “please allow me to introduce my friend, Cody.”

“Ma’am,” Cody offered in greeting, shaking hands and tensing in case she got too friendly, still a bit bowled over to be thought of as 'friend' by a powerful Senator. Thankfully she didn’t greet him with any fancy kisses. 

“I am honoured to make your acquaintance young man,” Senora Milon said, dark eyes twinkling knowingly. “May I presume to offer you the tasting menu today?” 

“Yes Ma’am,” Cody said, feeling his cheeks heat. “I’d also like to reserve a table for two, when you have one available.” Behind him, Bail silently motioned that the proprietress should ensure that their meal was billed to him, and also that Cody’s reservation was as soon as possible. 

“Of course, I’ll check the calendar as soon as I seat you,” Senora Milon promised, and soon they were three plates deep in some of the best food Cody had ever had the good fortune to put in his mouth.

“Alright, I can see why Obi-Wan says Alderaanian food is his favourite,” Cody admitted, leaning back and sipping at the finger of smokey Toniray with which Bail had insisted they close the meal. Bail grinned. 

“So what else do you have planned?” Bail asked, intensely curious and positively thrilled about this development.

“Afternoon walk at the Quarren embassy’s water garden, dinner, dance concert in Little Keldabe,” Cody ticked off on his fingers. Bail nodded along. 

“Sounds romantic,” Bail said with a smile. “You’re making me miss Breha even more than usual.” Cody smiled a bit wider than usual at that, feeling his cheeks heat a bit. He had hoped his plans would pass muster. It wasn’t everyday after all, that your idiotic self-sacrificing Jedi lover got himself back off the injury list after helping take down the last of the Sith Lords, and it certainly demanded a bit of celebration. 

On the day of, Obi-Wan traipsed happily at Cody’s side, leaning into him. Such open affection had long been their norm among the vode, and even when among the Jedi, but somehow Cody hadn’t quite expected it among civilians. He couldn’t help but swell up a bit with pride to have Obi-Wan openly on his arm, and it made him think again about all the quiet dreams they’d shared in the dark beneath Obi-Wan’s covers, hopes for a future they hadn’t been sure they’d see.

“The Sanctuary of Stars?” Obi-Wan asked as Cody led him towards the restaurant. “Cody this -”

“You deserve nice things,” Cody all but growled. “Don’t worry, I made reservations.” Obi-Wan flushed, leaning into Cody’s side.

“You’ve been conspiring with Bail,” Obi-Wan accused as they were whisked swiftly to their table by the proprietress, who Cody had greeted with a debonair kiss of the hand. Cody grinned, and didn’t deny the accusation.

“He’s a good friend,” Cody admitted. Obi-Wan smiled broadly, tickled that his lover would admit to friendship with someone of whom Obi-Wan was also so very fond.


	55. I don’t mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i‘ve been having a lot of trouble with my laptop, sorry about the wait

“Everything is going to change,” Obi-Wan mused, leaning into Cody. They were tucked away in a shadowy nook of one of the less used meditation gardens, beneath a tree heavy with pale blue flowers. Obi-Wan’s newly acquired scars were still harsh and pink, but he was moving more easily, had begun working out again with the Healers’ permission.

“A lot of the vod’ike who served under - indifferent - Jedi are requesting their walking papers,” Cody said. He left unspoken what they both knew - almost no one who served directly under Obi-Wan had applied for a discharge. 

“And you?” Obi-Wan asked. “What do you want, now that the war’s over?” Obi-Wan asked, fingers dancing nervously over Cody’s forearm. 

“Not sure,” Cody admitted. “Never thought much about what would happen after. Seemed like a good way to jinx things.”

“I never took you for superstitious,” Obi-Wan teased, and Cody snorted. They sat silent for a long while, simply enjoying one another’s company. “If - if I wish to remain with the Order?” Obi-Wan asked as the lights cycled toward sleep mode. 

“I don’t mind,” Cody said thoughtfully, after turning the question over for a few quiet moments. “In truth, I have trouble imagining you as anything but a Jedi. That’s part of who you are, not just what you do.” He paused, making sure his next words came out right. “I know there are a lot of vode in the Seventh Sky and some of the other Corps who wish to continue to work with the Jedi.”

“And you?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Not going anywhere cyar’ika,” Cody promised, kissing Obi-Wan’s temple. 

“Mhi solus tome,” Obi-Wan murmured, and Cody’s heart raced. 

“Mhi solus dar’tome,” Cody answered. Obi-Wan shifted to kiss the side of his throat. “We’ll figure it out.” 

“We will,” Obi-Wan agreed, and settled back against Cody’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a:  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome: We are one when together, we are one when apart, the first two lines of Mando marriage vows.


	56. It brings out your eyes

Cody shifted, waiting despite knowing that Obi-Wan was unlikely to make the first move. But his Jedi also liked to keep him off balance, so since Obi-Wan knew that Cody knew that Soresu was a defensive form - well, sparring with Obi-Wan was always as much a mental battle as a physical one, which was part of what made it so enjoyable for Cody. 

A smile twitched at the corner of Cody’s mouth as they circled, the training ‘saber humming in his hands with an almost familiar vibration. In the months since the end of hostilities, Cody had rarely left his Jedi’s side, and Obi-Wan was more in demand for negotiating ceasefires at the moment than for strategizing attacks. Cody knew it was a state that immensely pleased Obi-Wan. To that end, Cody too was pleased. He was still contemplating what he wanted to do himself, but acting as Obi-Wan’s mission partner and head of his security detail was a good stop gap until Cody figured things out. He was quite sure, after all, that he wanted to remain at Obi-Wan's side.

Obi-Wan shifted across the mats, and Cody felt his muscles instinctively tighten in anticipation. The circling continued, until Cody’s mind almost wandered again. Then - then Obi-Wan streaked forward. Cody raised his ‘saber, their blades clashing together in a flare of retina searing light. Cody pushed back, and the grin broke free on his face. He had a good feeling. 

A corresponding smile flashed across Obi-Wan’s face, toothy and eager, and then they were parting, only to meet again. Practice and before that familiarity with one another’s fighting styles and personalities made their sparring as much a dance as anything; a challenge and collaboration at once, they whirled around the room until Cody managed to pin Obi-Wan down. It wasn’t often he gained the advantage in their matches, and he savoured the feeling of having obi-Wan wrong-footed. 

“You have me at a disadvantage,” Obi-Wan noted mildly, and Cody felt his grin widen further. 

“For the moment,” Cody said, knowing that words were just another weapon in his Jedi’s arsenal, and one which he was not so skilled at countering. 

“And the cost of my freedom?” Obi-Wan inquired, shifting slightly to see if he could free himself. Cody hummed thoughtfully, one eyebrow flicking up but his eyes not shifting from Obi-Wan’s, knowing that there alone would he be able to see and anticipate the Jedi’s intentions. There was no surrender in those eyes. 

“You’ve assumed I’d willing to free you,” Cody pointed out.

“And that is an erroneous assumption?” Obi-Wan asked, buying time. 

“Oh yes,” Cody said, still grinning. “Haven’t I made clear I’m never letting you go?” He shifted his weight, pinning Obi-Wan to the mats more securely and stealing a kiss. Obi-Wan smiled fondly at that and kissed back. Which promptly preoccupied Cody and allowed Obi-Wan to free himself. Cody shook his head, still smiling himself, and knowing he’d let himself be distracted. “Gedin’la besom,” he said, and Obi-Wan grinned, shifting back into his ready position. Cody shook his head again, but raised his own weapon in readiness. 

“If I was predictable your life would be so boring though,” Obi-Wan teased, and then sprang forward. Cody dodged the sweeping attack, rolling beneath Obi-Wan’s blade and swiping at his Jedi’s side as they passed one another. Obi-Wan hissed, letting Cody know he’d scored a touch, and then they were whirling back into their dance, trading blows at rapid pace. Cody knew he would tire first - even if endurance wasn’t Obi-Wan’s specialty, the Force was a Jedi’s ally, and granted greater stamina. It was also inaccessible to Cody as a Force-null. If he won, it would be with a combination of skill, tactics, and sheer luck. 

Eventually, their previous positions on the mat were reversed, Cody pinned beneath Obi-Wan, their ‘sabers crossed between them. For all he wanted to win - he was as competitive as any of his vode - Cody couldn’t quite bring himself to dislike being in that position. He met Obi-Wan’s gaze, and couldn’t help but smile.

“What?” Obi-Wan asked after a moment, a faint smile teasing at the corner of his mouth. 

“Your lightsaber - it brings out your eyes,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan barked out a laugh, then disengaged and pushed away Cody’s borrowed ‘saber so they could kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mando'a:**  
>  Gedin’la: eccentric, cranky, in a mood - literally *almost insane*  
> Besom: ill-mannered lout, unhygienic person, someone with no manners (in Mandalorian terms)


	57. There is enough room for both of us

“I should go back to barracks,” Cody said, but didn’t rise from his sprawl on Obi-Wan’s sofa. 

“Mmmm, no, comfy,” Obi-Wan argued sleepily from where he was curled against Cody’s chest. His head rested just over Cody’s steadily beating heart, and he didn’t want to move a micron. 

“Morning briefing,” Cody reminded, as there were certain habits they maintained even though the war was essentially over. 

“I’ll wake you in time,” Obi-Wan promised, nuzzling against Cody, then humming softly with satisfaction as strong, slender fingers found their way into his hair and began to gently stroke. 

“The vod’ike will worry.”

“No they won’t, they know where you are.”

Cody huffed softly, but bent his head to kiss Obi-Wan’s soft hair. It wasn’t as if he really wanted to go. 

“Should just move in permanently,” Obi-Wan groused. “There _is_ enough room for both of us.” _Especially since Anakin’s finally moved out_ , he didn’t say. 

“I’ll stay tonight, and we’ll have a proper conversation about the rest come morning,” Cody compromised, and Obi-Wan mumbled and hugged his waist. Cody shook his head, then carefully gathered up his Jedi and carried him off to bed.


	58. You don't have to say anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been a life age since i updated, but i promise i will not abandon this fic. i just got distracted by other fics and this chapter was not very cooperative. enjoy!

Cody looked up as Obi-Wan straggled into the apartment. While Cody hadn’t yet officially moved in, he spent more nights in Obi-Wan’s rooms than in the barracks, and it seemed an accepted fact he’d eventually move in permanently. Obi-Wan shrugged out of his robe and then hopped on one foot then the other as he pulled off his boots. Belt and tabards were soon shed as well.

“It’s not - it’s not even that he thought - he didn’t - I know I haven’t been the Master he deserved, but I thought - he knew I was with Cody, he knew I at least suspected he was in a relationship with Padmé,” Obi-Wan rambled as he disrobed, and Cody’s eyebrows crept up his forehead. 

“Come’re,” Cody called, and Obi-Wan startled, blinking owl-eyed at him a moment before shuffling over and climbing into Cody’s lap, displacing the datapad Cody had been reading from. “Hey there grump,” Cody murmured, kissing the crown of Obi-Wan’s head as Obi-Wan nuzzled against his shoulder. “Council put you in a bad mood?”

“Talking about what’ll happen with Anakin,” Obi-Wan mumbled. Cody nodded, having guessed that from Obi-Wan’s muttering. “It’s not like he broke any hard and fast rules, but - well.”

“The old guard is trying to make an example of him?” Cody guessed. Obi-Wan nodded. Cody sighed. He had half expected that, and was sure Obi-Wan had too. That didn’t make it any easier. In the end, Skywalker had done the right thing, more or less. 

“Being married - well, we’d be massive hypocrites to take him to task for that, considering Ki-Adi is also married, and has children to boot. Seven Hells, special allowances were made so Ki-Adi could defend Cerea when it came under attack. And Anakin hasn’t Fallen. Yes, he’s likely far more attached to Amidala than we’d like, but most of us are more attached to our partners than Masters like Oppo support. If we censure Anakin, we might as well disband the whole kriffing Order.”

“I don’t think it will come to that, General Buir and General Mundi like the kid, and although him and General Windu don’t get along, I think there’s at least mutual respect there,” Cody said thoughtfully. 

“It’s not them I’m worried about,” Obi-Wan agreed. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Cody said, not sure how much he was supposed to hear about this sort of official business.

“I know, I’m just-“ Obi-Wan paused, sighing.

“You’re just protective of your vod’ika, even though he’s a bit of a shabuir who doesn’t tell you osik,” Cody said with a slight smile, and Obi-Wan huffed, but didn’t argue. After all, Cody wasn’t entirely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandoa:   
> Vod’ika = little brother  
> Shabuir = asshole/jerk  
> Osik = shit


	59. Wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit continuation to follow. 
> 
> i'll be traveling and at my parent's with their shaky wifi the next couple weeks. happy winter holidays y'all.

“Wow,” Obi-Wan said, eyes dragging slowly over Cody’s form. He licked his lips and stepped closer, reaching out.

Cody couldn’t help his smug grin as Obi-Wan’s hands smoothed covetously over the front of his dress uniform. He’d known his lover appreciated the way he looked in the tailored grey outfit, but seeing and feeling that appreciation was definitely nice. On most missions, Cody wore armour still, and he and most of the vod’e who lived in or near the Temple wore barracks fatigues or civilian clothes when were on stand down. Still, sometimes he had reason to put on his greys, and Obi-Wan’s gaze grew flatteringly predatory every time. Cody didn’t think it wrong to take a bit of pride in that. 

“I always forget how good this looks on you,” Obi-Wan said, a light flush dusting the apples of his cheeks. 

“Oh?” Cody asked, shifting slightly so the close-tailored jacket strained around his chest and arms. Obi-Wan let out an appreciative noise, then looked up at Cody with a smile. 

“I wouldn’t want to make you late,” Obi-Wan said, innocence dripping from his words. 

“You can make it up to me later,” Cody offered in a low growl, and Obi-Wan’s eyes glazed as he nodded, the pulse jumping under his skin. Cody smirked, then grabbed his cap and strode off, a bit of extra spring in his step.


	60. Happy birthday

Cody rose, careful not to jostle Obi-Wan as he slipped from the bed. It was rare that he woke before his lover, he enjoyed his sleep too much, but he wanted to take care of a few things early, get them out of the way so he’d have more free time later on. Leaning down, he brushed a featherlight kiss against Obi-Wan’s temple, then slipped into the fresher to wash up and begin his day. 

When Cody returned to the apartment hours later, it was, as he had planned, empty. He settled the box he’d had the refectory keep aside for him on the counter, then scrolled through his datapad to double check. He had plenty of time, and ingredients enough that he could make a mistake or two. Still, he read the recipe through once more just to be certain. 

Satisfied he had everything he needed for uj’alayi - nut flour, rising powder, and roasted neral, milk, eggs, oil, thick uj’ayl syrup for sweetness, chopped nuts and chewy dried fruits, spices and aniseed - Cody set the oven to preheat, then greased and floured a pan. Following the recipe carefully, Cody combined the flour and powder and a bit of salt. Setting the dry ingredients aside, Cody beat together the eggs and uj’ayl and oil, and added a shot of quality tihaar. Next he added the spices and chopped fruit and nut and toasted neral, then folded in the flour. 

The oven had reached the appropriate cooking temperature while Cody was preparing the batter, and so he poured the mixture into the pan, tapped it once to settle, and then slid it in. Setting the timer, he paused to put on some music - a Quermian symphonic suite that reminded him of the oceans of Kamino - then cleaned up his dirtied bowls before he set about preparing the actual meal. 

When the door opened an hour or so later, the cake was cooling on a rack, and Cody was just plating their meal. Neral baked with spices, roasted vegetables, and spicy - but not too spicy - pan seared fish. In the doorway, Obi-Wan just stood and stared. Cody grinned, striding out into the main room. He set down the plates on the table, then wiped his hands on his half-apron before untying it and leaning in to kiss Obi-Wan’s gaping mouth. 

“Not that I’m not grateful cyare, but what’s all this?”

“Happy nameday,” Cody said fondly, well aware that his Jedi - most Jedi - didn’t celebrate their namedays. But a name was of utmost importance to the vode, and he couldn’t help but wish to honour Obi-Wan’s nameday even if it was only with a specially prepared meal and a cake for after. 

“I - Cody,” Obi-Wan said, and Cody smiled and gathered him into a hug, knowing that he’d pulled the rug out from under him. “ _Thank you_ ,” Obi-Wan said finally, and Cody leaned in to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recipe is based on Lemon Millet Fig Cake with Walnuts and Candied Ginger by the Daring Gourmet. 
> 
> **Mando'a**  
>  Uj’alayi = uj cake - dense, very sweet flat cake made of ground nuts, syrup, pureed dried fruit and spice  
> Uj’ayl = thick scented syrup used in cooking  
> Neral = grain. I imagined something like bulgar or millet that can be either cooked like rice or ground for flour   
> Cyare = beloved


	61. I’ll pick it up after work

Obi-Wan rose at the soft thudding of someone kicking the door, opening it then stepping back, letting Cody enter. Cody shifted the crate in his arms, looking around before settling it where he wanted it. Three crates held the sum total of Cody’s belongings, and most of that was either GAR issue or presents from Obi-Wan or their friends. Now though, it would all reside in Obi-Wan’s quarters, as would Cody. They’d held off a little while on sharing a residence, but with Cody spending more and more time in Obi-Wan’s apartment, it didn’t make sense any more for him to keep his things and a bed in the barracks. 

Cody had resisted the move a bit at first, although not because he doubted that his relationship with Obi-Wan would last, or even that he wouldn’t treasure living with Obi-Wan. But he’d lived his entire life among his brothers. And while he would still see them frequently - thousands of vode now called the Temple home - it was a change that unnerved him. Obi-Wan had left the decision to Cody, never one to push, but Cody knew that his lover missed him when he slept in the barracks. 

“That everything?” Obi-Wan asked, looking at the three neatly stacked crates. 

“That’s everything,” Cody said. Obi-Wan smiled at him, and Cody couldn’t help but smile in return, stepping close and resting his hand on Obi-Wan’s hip as he leaned in to brush their mouths together in hint of a kiss. “You’re about to be late for Council,” he reminded. 

Obi-Wan huffed, then stole a slightly more insistent kiss. Cody obliged, if only to manhandle Obi-Wan towards the door, then gently push him on his way. With a smile, Obi-Wan stepped back, lifting his hand to touch the tips of his fingers lightly against Cody’s cheek. Cody couldn’t help his own smile. 

“Go on, I’ll start unpacking,” Cody insisted. 

“Very well,” Obi-Wan said, “I’ll be back in a few hours.” He turned, and headed for the door.

“You need to go to the quartermasters and pick up more groceries,” Cody called after Obi-Wan as he strode away.

“I’ll pick it up after work!” Obi-Wan called back over his shoulder, and disappeared around the corner. Cody grinned, then opened the first crate and set about unpacking. He was home now.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, feel free to come say hi.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] the law of our being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489784) by [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod)
  * [The Ways In Which We Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720756) by [xamuletx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xamuletx/pseuds/xamuletx)
  * [Not a Prude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806946) by [bluedragoninamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber)




End file.
